


Young and reckless

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank iero, a trans man, moved into a shared apartment at 18 with a man called Gerard, within the 3 years he made 4 best friends and forgot about his problems, until he didn't.





	1. The truth.

"Frank, the guys are here with pizza!" Gerard said, standing outside my bedroom door "they remembered the vegan" he added quietly before shuffling away. He knew I was acting weird today, probably reminded Bob to bring it. I rolled over before getting up, throwing on Gerard's massive hoodie and pulling up the hood.  
"Mikey is going to eat it!" Gerard shouted and I sighed, walking into the small living room, grabbing a beer as i passed.  
"You look sick, should we call your mom?" Ray whispered, pressing a cool hand to my forehead.  
"I'm fine" I said as Gerard handed me the box.  
"Thanks" I whispered, opening it. I zoomed out as the guys played video games and talked, my stomach hurt and I just wanted to lie down.  
"Want a hot water bottle?" Gerard whispered, his fingers landing on my knee, I nodded and squeezed the tips of his greasy fingers, he snorted before getting up.  
"Period Frank? Finally telling people you've no dick?" Bob joked, and my stomach dropped. They didn't know, how could they? What if they did?  
"Fuck off Bob, you know Frank gets sick. Dont be an ass" Gerard muttered as he handed me the hot water bottle and my duvet  
"Thanks G"I smiled, curling up  
"In all honestly, have you ever seen his dick? Think there's something dodgy there" Bob Joked  
"Because I don't swing my dick around? Fuck off" I snapped  
"Or ever saw him with a girl?"he added  
"I'm fucking gay you twat" I shouted and everyone just stared, I blushed  
"I knew it!" Mikey said with a smirk.  
"I'm going go bed" I mumbled and G got up to help, bringing in my blanket and leftover pizza  
"Ignore Bob, he always takes it to far" he said, handing me my TV remote  
"He's such an ass, what yo get the rest of the beer and watch scorpion?" I grinned, he smirked  
"How could I turn down that offer?" Before grabbing the beer and coming back, closing the door with his foot.  
"Season three right?"he said, climbing in next to me. He lit to smokes before handing me one  
"Thanks and yeah" I smiled before pressing play, after two episodes I felt my eyes drop, curling up towards Gerard's body heat and rubbing my nose into his arm, when I woke up, Gerard was snoring and the sun just started to rise, I groaned and tried to move but his leg and arm had me pinned  
"Gee I got to pee" I whispered, he grunted and moved slightly and I got up, in the living room Mikey was passed out next to a vodka bottle but the door was locked, I used the bathroom before going back into my room, pushing Gerard over slightly to get in.  
"Love you"he whispered before starting to snore again, I laughed, closing my eyes as my stomach turned  
"Fuck"I groaned and he hummed, his hand slowly rubbing circles on my stomach until I fell asleep again. The next time I woke up was to someone banging on the door, I got up rubbing my eyes and found Mikey gone, and the keys on the door mat from being put in the mail box. I quickly unlocked the door, being greeted with the smell of smoke and bleach.  
"Hey Donna" I smiled, "I'll get G now"  
I went back into my room and shock Gerard awake, he groaned "Donna's here, with Starbucks" he sat up and I laughed, throwing on some PJ pants and going back out  
"He finally told you I'm guessing?"  
"Told me what?"I hummed  
"That he's in love with you, obviously saying you shared a bed" she chuckled  
"Mom"Gerard's voice strained  
"Oh fuck Gerard I'm so sorry"  
"I um I have to go"I mumbled, grabbing my keys  
"No Frank, I'll go" Donna sighed "I'm so stupid sometimes" she added before leaving, Gerard puck up one of the starbucks cup and sniffed  
"Ew cinnamon" he said, holding it out to me, I took it before taking a sip  
"You got any smokes?" He said and I nodded, going into my bedroom to get the emergency pack. I lit one before throwing Gerard the packet .  
"So...uh you're in love with me?"I said, he light his smoke before scratching his head  
"Yeah"he whispered  
"Gee...shit I'm not who I say I am, it's all way to complicated okay?"  
"Just be honest, dont fuck around with that" he groaned  
"Shit okay, swear to me you'll tell no-one"I could feel the tears in my eyes and he frowned  
"I swear, what's wrong Frankie? Sit down"he whispered and I sat next to him, pulling my legs underneath Me  
"Bobs right okay?"  
"What?"he said  
"I wasn't born the way I am now, I was born as Frankie, as in the unisex name, because I was born with female body parts"  
"So like you're trans?"he said, lighting two more cigarettes, one for me.  
"Yeah, so like I don't have a dick, I'm not what you're looking for G, okay?"I whispered, staring into the rug.  
"You are what I'm looking for, you always have been, what's down your pants doesn't change that" he whispered, pulling my into his chest  
"I'll always feel your missing out"  
"I'm a virgin, not missing out on very much Frankie" he joked and I snorted  
"Is that why only I can call you frankie?" I nodded  
"I got it changed to frank when I was 16, that's why I was kicked out" I said, automatically biting on my nails.  
"It's cool with me"he whispered "and I get it okay? You're scared I'm going to hurt you, you don't want to trust me with that side of you yet, and it's okay. I'll wait if that's what you want, and if you don't feel the same we can never mention any of this again" he said, his fingers brushing threw my hair.  
"I feel the same g, but I can't yet okay?"I whispered  
"I'll wait" he whispered  
"Now go get dressed, we have no food in the house and I'm starving, breakfast then food shop?" I snorted and nodded  
"Get the money out of the jar for the week!"I said, closing my bedroom door and sighing.  
Fuck I thought, my body relaxing against the wood. 

I quickly got dressed before grabbing my wallet and phone,  
"hurry up frank!" Gerard said, keys already in the door  
"I'm coming Jesus"I snorted, following him out,   
"Can I drive?" I grinned   
"Fine, where for breakfast?"  
"The dinner, need to pick up my wages" I said, staring the car. It was a beat up old blue car, but me and Gerard bounced up last year for it and so far so good. Within 5 minutes we were walking in the door of the dinner,   
"Usual?"I asked and he hummed already taking the usual seat  
"Hey Roxy, can I get my pay? And 2 portion of pancakes, one with sausage, one vegan with fruit and two large coffees"  
"Sure thing, hun take a seat" she smiled, she was the one who got me a job, a sweet old lady with red hair and a lip ring.  
'Thanks!" I slid in next to Gerard  
"How do you not punch Bob? Like obviously that Shit must hurt"he said, his fingers tapping the table  
"He doesn't know, it's just a joke, be weird if I reacted alot to it"   
"I guess" he hummed and I lay my head on the table, it smelt of bleach and coffee  
"With everything this morning I didn't realise I'm hungover until now"  
"Lightweight!" He laughed and I hummed  
"You're telling me!" I groaned, and he rubbed my back.  
"Breakfast!" He grinned and our plates and my envelope was set in front of me. The rest of the Day went quickly, after the food shop and clean up, me and G spent the day in bed watching Netflix with a bottle of cheap vodka and ice cream and we both ended up crashing before it was dark outside.


	2. Slowly

Gerard woke me up in the morning by falling face first of the bed, he groaned and I started to laugh  
"You okay G?"  
"Next time we share a bed, it's going to be mine, yours is to small and you take up most of it"he yawned, climbing into bed  
"Also I have a piece due today, only half started"he groaned  
"The posh one with all the cats?"I asked and he hummed  
"And all the money"he added, kissing my collarbone  
"Go start, I'll get starbucks"I whispered  
"You're my favourite"he grinned before getting up, he closed the door as he left and I quickly got ready, pulling my binder on for the first time in a week. I stared in the mirror as I pulled on a faded misfit top and brushed my hair, sighing as I pulled on a jacket, not liking my body today.

when I walked into the hall, Gerard had already set up his supplies at the window.  
"The guys want to go out tonight. You up for it? There's a punk band playing downtown"  
"You had me at punk, need anything?"  
"A packet of smokes please! And milk"  
"Back soon" I kissed his cheek before leaving, heading to the car. I drove to the local corner store which had a Starbucks next door, I quickly grabbed the milk  
"Moloboro reds please"

"ID kid" he grunted and I quickly pulled out my drivers license and handed it to him  
"15 dollars"I paid and left before going into Starbucks and getting our drinks before driving home, when I got home, the client was there and Gerard had changed into clothes that weren't dirty, but still covered in paint.  
I put the milk in the fridge and the coffee on the counter, Gerard winked at me, when I finally heard the door shut, Gerard was holding an envelope and counting it  
"I hate her, but man they pays good" he said, showing a couple of bills in the shopping jar, and 20 nicka info my pocket  
"Gee"i said and he hummed, going back to finishing the painting  
"She'll be back in a few hours for it"he said, picking up his paint brush  
"What times the gig?"  
"Starts at 8, well probably go at nine, they're coming over"he said and I nodded, switching on the TV.  
"Dont you have work?"  
"Oh fuck!" I shouted, looking at the clock that read 1.03,  
"Be back at 7!"I shouted, grabbing the keys and sprinting to work.

I drove quickly, pulling into the dinner within 3 minutes and running in  
"I'm so sorry Roxy!"I gasped,  
"It's fine Frankie boy"she hummed as I put on my apron, the day passed slowly, my break was at 3.30 and I stepped out the back for a smoke.  
"Hey girl, how's it going?" A man in his 40s grinned and I rolled my eyes  
"I'm a guy you twat"I said  
"Nah, I know a lady when I see one"he winked  
"Frank, you okay? Roxy let me through"Gerard said  
"Yeah fine, just this prick" I hummed  
"So can I get your number, doll?" The guy said  
"I don't like sharing" Gerard's voice changed, even the way he stood changed  
"Time to go sleep the drink off, huh?"he added and the guy laughed, stumbling away from us  
"What an ass"Gerard mumbled.  
"Thanks G" I leaned into his side as he began to relax  
"Get finished?"  
"Nah just called for a take away" he hummed  
"The guys are coming at 6, I'll order you the usual?"  
"Sounds good"

By the time I got home it was half seven, and all I wanted was a shower and a smoke in silence, when I walked in the smell of pizza and alcohol made my stomach churn  
"Hey Frankie"Gerard grinned, buzzed  
"Hey I'm gonna get a shower and change in your room okay?" Gerard had an ensuit because I was sick of the paint marks in the normal sick. He hummed  
"Okay Frankie, there's towels in there" I nodded and got a change of clothes before going into his room, I laid them out on the bed and took of my clothes so my binder didn't get wet, I quickly showered before going into the room, by the time I had my binder and boxers on the door opened  
"Shit Frankie I'm so sorry I forgot" he went to leave  
"G I'm covered, you're fine come on in but close the door  
"Do you have stomach tattoos? I looked down to see them peeking out  
"Yeah all over G"I pointed to my back too  
"Can I see?"his hand was out, wanting to touch  
"My back ones yeah"I unhooked my binder holding it firmly in place as he opened the back of it  
"Fuck frankie you're gorgeous"he whispered, his hand on my lower back, I laughed  
"I can't hold my binder in place to show you my stomach ones though, I got swallows here"I pointed and he hummed, kissing my shoulder before helping my reclose it, I pulled on my top  
"Love you frankie" he whispered  
"You're drunk"I snorted  
"You know I do"he said  
"I know Gee" I kissed his neck and finished getting dressed  
"How was work?"  
"Exhausting, I can't wait for a beer"  
"A few left in the freezer, Bob was trying to steal them on you"he said  
"Thanks G" I grinned as he pulled me into a hug before we went out to the guys  
"Done sucking dick?" Mikey joked  
"Bit hard with Franks tiny one" Bob added and I rolled my eyes  
"Fuck off Bob"Gerard snapped  
"Hey hey it's okay"I whispered, opening up my first beer  
"Touched a nerve" Bob joked and I rolled my eyes, by the time we were going to leave I was pretty tipsy, clinging onto Gees hand and giggling  
"Lightweight"he smirked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder  
"Do the guys know about us?"  
"I never mentioned it, but they'll probably find out tonight"  
I hummed

,it was only a five minute walk to the club, Bob got us in without waiting at the que as usual and I made a bee line to the bar, ordering two beers  
"Crowded huh?" Gerard said into my ear and I nodded, trying to black out the noise around me, I handed G a beer before paying and taking a long gulp,  
"Bands starting" Gerard warned and I downed my drink before dragging him into the crowd, the music started and I forgot about everything besides Gerard's hand in mine, jumping and singing, Gerard went behind me, knowing the fuckers would start because of my height

, his hands moved to my hips as I jumped, throwing myself into the music, the band was over before I knew it and I slowly turned around, my arms wrapping around G neck  
"Hi G"i Grinned, my hand moving into his hair, pushing him forward  
"Frankie you're drunk, are you sure?"  
I didn't answer, just stood on my tip toes to press our lips together, he melted into me, pulling my closer, it was just a soft press of the lips and I pulled away and grinned  
"Never been more sure"I whispered  
"Fags!"someone behind me said and the adrenaline made me turn round and dive at him, Gerard lost his grip on me as my fist smashed into his face, he was in his late 20s by the look of him. I was grabbed by the waist and pulled out of the crowd  
"Stupid son of a bitch" Gerard grinned at me and kissed me, pulling me in close

I pulled back  
"He totally started it!" I laughed and he shook his head  
"Shots!"I added

dragging him to the bar,  
"Oh my god"i paused, staring  
"Are ray and Mikey making out?" Gerard gasped  
"That's a thing I never thought I'd see"I snorted, going over to them  
"Fags"I whispered and ray pulled back, I help up my smokes and started giggling, ray bumped his shoulder into mine and I lead them outside  
"When the fuck did that happen?" Gerard asked, lighting a cigarette  
"Few days ago, I didn't want to mention it indoors of Bob" Mikey said  
"And don't think we weren't behind you the whole time in the gig" ray said and I laughed  
"We're all gay as fuck" I snorted  
"Good band though huh?"  
"Yeah they were pretty good, the crowd is insane though!"  
"I'm so tired" gee hummed, leaning into me  
"I thought you don't do relationships" Mikey said and I shrugged  
"I guess I do now" I grinned  
"And you known you guys can come over without Bob, right?" Mikey snorted  
"He's always fucking there"Mikey said and I nodded  
"Yeah, you guys are hardly going the whole way to yours"  
"No other choice"  
"I usually crash in Franks, you can take my room if you want" Gerard said  
"Shit yeah, save us the fifty bucks taxi" ray said

"Well probably head after the next band, meet you out here at 1?"I said and Mikey nodded  
"The Chinese is opened across the street til two so well pick up food, my treat" G said  
"Free food and a free bed, you should get laid more often"Mikey joked and I laughed, pulling Gerard inside and into the pit. Once the band was over I quickly texted Bob that we were going and met the guys outside,  
"Anyone seen him?" I asked and they shrugged  
"Probably with a chick"  
By the time we got our take away and home it was nearly 2; I pulled out some beers (emergency ones as Gerard calls them) and we all ate sprawled out on the sofas  
"When you working next?" Mikey asked and I sighed  
"Like tuesday? Barely any shifts this week and rents due aswell"  
"Probably have enough in the jar" Gerard hummed and I nodded  
"Maybe"  
"Okay bed, I'm so tired"  
"Okay I just did the laundry so if you guys want PJs, gees are clean"  
"The chance to fuck in my brothers bed? Won't miss that" Mikey snorted and Gerard cringed  
"Ew don't tell me about it!"

he whined and I laughed  
"Night guys"I said, yawning and followed Gerard into the bedroom, he took off his shoes, socks and jeans before crawling into bed  
"Shit"I whispered  
"Hmm?" He asked  
"I can't bind sleeping, and I can't go out there to change because that would look fucking crazy"I laughed  
"It's okay, I won't look"  
"Liar"I laughed and he smirked, putting his hands behind his head  
"True"he said, I pulled down my jeans before I quickly pulled of my t-shirt and binder, Gerard whistled as I pulled on one of his tshirts  
"Fuck you" I laughed climbing into bed  
"Did you see them?" I mumbled after a minute of silence  
"Not if you didn't want me to"he whispered, his hand on my stomach  
"So yeah?"  
"You're gorgeous Frankie, dont think about it, I swear I didn't see much and I probably won't even remember in the morning" he kissed my neck curling into me  
"I love you"I whispered  
"I love you forever"he whispered back, opening his eyes to look at me. He leaned in and kissed me softly. When I woke up I groaned, rubbing my head, wondering what woke me up until I felt a shift in Gerard's hips.  
"Gee"I shook him and he hummed rubbing his eyes  
"You got a situation pressed against my uh.."I whispered  
"Shit" he mumbled before laughing  
"Vagina is not a bad word frankie"  
"Shut the fuck up and turn around, I'll be the big spoon"  
He did and I wrapped myself around him  
"I'm sorry did that make you uncomfortable? I couldn't help it"  
"Shit Gee no, It was turning me on and we're suppose to be taking it slow"I whispered  
"Okay Frankie, sorry"  
"It's okay" I snorted kissing his cheek  
"Sleep more"I whispered,

after a few minutes of silence he shuffled  
"Frankie? I can't sleep"  
"No Shit, why?"  
"I gotta sort this problem out and I'm scared to run across and end up seeing Mikey"  
I laughed  
"Nerd G"  
"Anxiety at its best"he hummed  
"Turn around"I whispered and kissed him when he did, deepening it quickly, he moaned into the kiss, his hands gripping at my side, his hips automatically humping against me, I pulled him on top, my leg in between his and he gasped as his boner brushed against my leg  
"Can you get off like this?"I whispered  
"Are you sure frankie?"  
"Yeah just-"I paused as I shifted so his leg was pressed against me  
"Okay?"I whispered and he nodded, kissing me again, I moaned as he started to grind slowly, my hips meeting his leg and rubbing against my clit  
"Shit G"I whispered breaking apart for air. He pressed his mouth into my shoulder and gasped against it  
"Can I move between your legs?"he whispered and I nodded quickly, pulling him in as he began to dry hump me.  
"I want to touch you Frankie, I can feel how warm you are"  
"Shit Gee, me to, take your top off"I pushed at it and he pulled it off, kissing me again, pushing my tshirt up to mid hip "Wait Frankie, you're not still drunk right?" I shook my headband moaned as he bucked up, his boner running along my clit, he covered my mouth slightly, just reminding me about the guys and I sucked hid finger into my mouth, he moaned "You're killing me frankie"he whimpered, pushing another finger between my lips and moaning as they hit the back of my throat, he bit at my neck pulling my legs until they were around his waist "Do you trust me?"he whispered, pulling his fingers out and I nodded "Say it Frankie" "I trust you Gerard" I whispered "I'm going to take of my boxers okay? I won't touch yours but it'll make the friction so much better for both of us" he whispered, moving up to look in my eyes "Okay gee"I nodded and he lifted himself up to kick them off, sliding back in between my thighs, my back arched at the first touch, the heat and the pressure was so much better "Kiss me"I whispered and he gripped my hair slightly, pulling my face up and kissing me, it was all tongue and teeth and gasping breaths "I'm close frankie"he whispered into my mouth and I nodded, his hand moved down onto his dick and he started jacking off, the head pressing into my clit and I moaned, his hand kept brushing against me and then I felt him press into me, "Oh my god"I gasped as my orgasm hit, the head of his cock still slightly in me threw my boxers and He moaned against my shoulder, and then I felt him cum against me my thigh, stroking himself threw it, he reached for the wipes on my bedstand, pushing off the blankets to clean my thigh and his hand "You're so wet Frankie"he whispered,kissing at my thigh as he cleaned the mess up, I hummed and he crawled up next to me, pulling the blankets on us, I lit two smokes, handing him one "That was so good"I whispered curling into him "Thank you for trusting me"he kissed my forehead "Always G" "I'm sorry about pushing in. It honestly was an accident and then you enjoyed it and I forgot to ask if it was okay" he whispered "I'll tell you if anythings not okay, alright?" "Okay frankie" "I'm exhausted" I whispered finishing my smoke and putting it out. When I woke up again I could hear everyone in the living room and I slowly got up, taking some pjs and Gerard's hoodie before going out, "Shower"I groaned walking past them and Mikey snorted, I quickly showered and got dressed, leaving the dirty boxers in the wash basket. I walked onto living room and curled up into Gerard, he handed me his coffee and I kissed him "Okay?"he whispered "Hungover but really good gee, stop worrying" He smirked "We could hear you dick heads at 5 am, I bet you're good" Mikey laughed and ray elbowed him "Pervs"I laughed and reached for rays controlled, he handed me it "Mikey keeps winning" he sighed "Whoever looses has to go pick up breakfast at the dinner!" "Oh it's on frank"Mikey smirked and I sat up properly, of course I ended up winning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Thanks for reading! Kind of went quickly in this chapter.


	3. Netflix & chill

Mikey arrived back with all over breakfasts & coffees  
"See that wasn't hard" I laughed taking the box and coffee  
"Thanks Mikey" Gerard grinned, digging in. I looked at him, he looked happy as he and Mikey talked, giggling every so often. I squeezed his thing and he grinned, once we all finished breakfast, ray turned on the the TV, wanting up a movie. Gerard pulled out the duvets, giving one to Mikey and Ray before curling up next to me. I kissed him softly and he grinned, I ended up falling asleep and woke up to Ray playing the guitar quietly and G singing softly. I grinned lighting a cigarette.  
"You guys sound really good"I smiled before there was a knock on the door and Bob walked in  
"Why did you guys go home so early? The party was just getting started!"  
"Nah we needed to crash, me and Mikey's going to head out" ray said and I nodded  
"Was nice hanging with you guys, bye!"I smiled  
"I only for here, can't leave yet!"  
"Maybe we can" Mikey laughed, hugging Gerard  
"I'm really happy for you bro"he said  
"Me too mikeyway" G grinned  
"Not get anyone yesterday Frank?" Bob laughed  
"Why? Because I don't do one night stands it funny?"  
"Are you gay because of your little problem?"he joked  
"That's it, that's fucking it get the fuck out" Gerard snapped  
"Stick up your ass, way?"  
"I'm sick and tired of you picking on fucking everybody like I've no ducking idea why we even fucking hang with you, get the fuck out" he shouted and ray put a hand on his shoulder  
"G I'm fine"I whispered and he rubbed his eyes  
"Go you ass"Gerard shouted but Bob laughed, Gerard went for him, knocking down the chair as they struggled on the ground, I was up within a second, pulling at Gerard with ray and Mikey helping, after a busted nose on Bob he finally let himself be pulled up.  
"Leave!"I shouted  
"Fucking fags all of you"he mumbled walking out  
"You're ducking crazy G, I can handle those jokes! You know Bob could take everyone of us on at the same time!"I shouted  
"Time to go" ray said, nudging Mikey out  
"He's a fucking ass Frank, dont even fucking start!" He shouted  
"I know he fucking is okay; what the fuck did you want me to do huh? Just because I slept with you, you have to defend my honour?"  
"Frank"he deflated and I groaned  
"Okay I didn't mean to say that"I whispered  
"You can't bring the stuff up in the middle of a fight jesus"  
"I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to fight"I whispered, climbing into his lap "I love you okay? I'm sorry" I said "Me too baby"he kissed me "Want to go make out?"I said and he laughed as I pulled him and the duvet into the room, he kicked it shut, and kissed me, pushing me into the wall gently. I moaned, my hands going into his hair. As the kiss deepened, he ended up lifting me up until my legs were around his waist "Bed"I whispered and he quickly moved until I was lying on the bed with him on top "Love you"he whispered, kissing down my neck "Forever"I whispered and then the doorbell was ringing and I groaned "I can't get it" he laughed pointing to the tent in his shorts "I'll be quick" I whispered before going out to the door, i opened it, my smile dropped "Mom"I whispered "Hi,frankie"she whispered "Um come in I guess" "Who is it babe?" Gerard shouted "Take a seat, I'll be right back"I said before going into G. "My mom is here" "What the fuck is she doing here?" "Just please come out okay, I can't do if alone"I whispered and he got up pulling me into a hug, before walking out "Hello, Linda coffee?"he asked "Yes please" she nodded and I sat down "What are you doing here mom?" "I miss you"she sighed "I want my daughter back" "I'm not your daughter" "Frankie listen to me, I spent 16 years raising you as a woman for you to turn round and tell me you're not, you're a man, how did you expect me to react?" A cup was handed to me and immediately I smelt a mix of coffee and whiskey. He sat down next to me and his smelt the same. "You weren't suppose to throw me out with only the clothes on my back" "That was your dad, not me" "You didn't fucking stop him!"I snapped "I lived on the fucking until G took me in at 18. A year and a half I slept rough! Because I didn't fit into your picture perfect family! He's took me in and I found a job and I am where I am today, I'm fucking happy and you're back to fuck it all up!"I shouted finishing my mug, Gerard handed me his and a cigarette "Frankie, I did everything I could" "Fuck you"I shouted "Fine Frank, do what you want, here!" She slammed an envelope on the table before storming out, I started to cry, Gerard shushed me, pulling me close. After a few minutes I stopped finally, picking up the envelope to a pile of money and a letter "Frankie, my darling, forever thinking about you. Stay safe. Whoever you want to be is okay by me. -grandad x." "My papa"I whispered "god I miss him"I whispered "Is that the one who passed away?" I nodded and sighed "He must have left it in his will, can you get the whiskey?" He nodded before handing me the bottle, "Work tomorrow"I sighed and he hummed, the next few days passed quickly, working and thinking about my mom, me and G were getting slot closer, I was finally opening up to him and telling him things "Morning Frankie" he whispered and I stretched "Morning gorgeous, happy to see me huh?" "Very, Want to fool around?"we hadn't since the first time, I hummed turning around to ill him, Gerard was only in this boxers and he climbed between my legs, he started biting on my neck and I moaned, pulling him close "Trust me?"he whispered "More than anything"I gasped as he pushed off his boxers again, pressing close until he was rubbing against me, I moaned "Can I taste you Frank? Can I lick you?"he whispered his thumb brushing against my clit "Shit please" "Are you sure baby?I gotta take off your boxers okay?" "Shit yeah okay just keep the blankets on okay?" He kissed me, before kissing down my body before pulling the blankets over his head and slowly pushing down my boxers, "So wet for me frankie"he whispered, kissing at my thigh before I felt his thumb rub over my clit, I moaned and then it was released with his warm mouth, "Oh fuck Gerard"I moaned as a finger slipped inside me, I pushed down "Oh god gee" I whispered as he sucked my lit into his mouth, swirling his tongue on it "I'm not going to last long holy shit" He slipped another finger into me, pumping them in and out, "I need you to fuck me gee, please" "Shit yes"he whispered, coming out of the blanket and kissing me, I could taste myself on his lips and I moaned, pulling him close "I don't have any condoms" he whispered and I bit my lip "Pull out before okay?" I whispered and he nodded, kissing me "You ready Frankie?" I nodded and he rubbed against me, I moaned before he pushed in "Oh fucking fuck"he gasped, before slowly starting to move slowly, I moaned "I'm not going to last Frankie" "Come one, gee do it baby" he moaned and and leaned back slightly to rub my clit, my orgasm sneaked up one me, making me shout and grip his hair, then I felt him cum over my clit, moaning as he jacked himself to finish him off before sliding down the bed, he started licking me clean and I gasped, moaning and shaking against him and then he was fingering me again as I grew close to my second orgasm, this time my whole body twitched as I shouted "Fucking hell"I moaned as Gerard climbed up next to me "Gonna pass out, love you forever" he whispered, kissing my shoulder before he was asleep, I was out within seconds, my body relaxed and free

when I woke up, Gerard was curled up next to me smoking, I kissed him  
"Okay?"he whispered   
"Yeah, should probably get a plan b" I whispered and he hummed  
"Sorry I couldn't pull properly away in time"he whispered   
"It's okay"I whispered as I stole him smoke  
"Did I do okay?"he whispered after a moment of silence, I looked at him, my fingers coming up to rest on his cheek  
"You were so good G"I kissed him gently   
"You're not just saying that right?"  
"Paranoia g"I hummed   
"Sorry, want me to run to the chemist for you?" He asked   
"You're my favourite yes please, I'll cook"I kissed his cheek before sitting up, forgetting about being mostly naked and Gerard ran his fingers over my thigh   
"So many tattoos"he hummed, I lay back, pulling up my tshirt until just under my breasts, his fingers traced the birds before kissing down my stomach   
"Gee"I whispered, my breath catching as he ran a finger down the slit before getting up, I groaned  
"Ass"I whispered   
"I love you" he kissed my forehead before going out, I got up and pulled on some pyjama pants   
"What's it called anyway?"  
"Just ask the person behind the counter and answer their questions okay? Plan b" he nodded   
"Back soon"he said and I started cooking breakfast, veggie sausages and vegan pancakes, some facon for me and real bacon for G.  
"I'm home" he called as I finished washing the two frying pans  
"Hey" I grinned and he handed me the bag  
"Okay she said take it with food asap and it's going to cause a lot of side effects and make you tired and cramp okay?"  
"Okay"I hummed   
"How much do I owe you?"I asked  
"Dont be silly Frankie, thank you for breakfast it looks amazing"he grinned and I sat down opposite him,   
"There's two?"  
"One for now, one for tonight I think"  
"Okay, did you even remember to get condoms?"I smirked   
"No was I suppose to?"he frowned and I giggled, taking the first pill and starting to eat.   
"How's Donna? Haven't seen her in like two weeks"  
"She's around, her and Mikey are fighting and om not getting in the middle of that, oh I seen Mikey in the chemist"I froze  
"He didn't hear you ask the woman for this right?"  
"I don't know he was behind me but he never mentioned it when we talked, him and ray will be over later"  
I nodded, my heart beating twice as fast   
"Frank it's fine" he said and I sighed.   
"Okay" I whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving writing this honestly, it's good to get the ideas out. I know this is going super fast and there are alot of spelling mistakes but I will fix it soon!


	4. Mikey knows everything.

I slept most of the day, curled up into Gerard's side as he watched tv, until around five when Mikey cane in, I struggled to sit up, whining as I moved  
"Hey guys"I smiled  
"Oh Frankie, sick again?" Ray frowned  
"Go make him some soup Mikey"he added  
"Yes mom"Mikey laughed  
"Hey g, can I talk to you real quick?"he added, nodding towards the kitchen. I felt my stomach drop  
"It's okay"Gerard whispered, kissing my forehead and going in, I could hear their voices but couldn't make out words  
"What do you want to watch Frank?" Ray asked  
"Anything"I shrugged  
"Can you pass me the smokes?"I added and he passed them over along with the ash tray, Gerard came in and sat down  
"He knows doesn't he?"I whispered  
"Listen Frankie, he's not going to mention it okay?"  
I felt the tears appear "Gee"I whispered "He would have found out eventually Frankie" "I've hid it for three years and nobody found out and now two people within a month?"I whispered "Ray can you give us a second?"Gerard said and he nodded "Need to check if Mikey's burning something down"he laughed and left "Listen to me gorgeous, what if in the future we wanted kids, they'd know then okay?" "You want kids?"I sniffed "I don't know, I didn't think I'd have the option" he said pushing hair out of my face "But honestly it's just Mikey, okay?"he whispered and I nodded "Okay, he won't tell?" "No baby" "You guys okay?"Mikey poked his head in "Look rays in the bathroom, you're still the same punk to me frank, okay?"he said, putting a mug of soup down "You've no bowls, and uh, I out the chemist bag under the sink incase ray seen it, okay?"he hummed "Thank you Mikey" "No problem man" he hummed sitting on one of the chairs "Games or movies?"he added "Whichever" "I practiced, I can totally beat you now Frank" I snorted "Just try me, way"

Of course I ended up beating Mikey and I started to laugh  
"Loser!"I shouted and Mikey stuck up the finger  
"Bitch"he huffed  
"Feeling better Frankie?"Gerard whispered and I nodded  
"I'm okay"I whispered kissing his cheek  
"Okay no more games you asses, time for a movie, Franks pick"ray said  
'Nooooo!"Mikey shouted as I smirked  
"I want to watch all the Harry potters, and I want popcorn and ice cream!"  
'I'll go to the shop"Gerard grinned  
"Ohh can we get McDonald's?"I grinned  
"Sick my ass" Gerard huffed and winked  
"Write me a list, I'll get dressed"Gerard smiled and I nodded, grabbing pen and paper  
"Ben&jerrys(the peacan one)x2  
Popcorn  
Diet Coke  
Beer  
Smokes  
Veggie burger & chip  
2 big mac meals for the guys  
Whatever you want  
Chocolate"  
"You're like a toddler with most of that list"Mikey laughed and I stuck out my tongue  
"I'll go with you G"he added as Gerard came in  
"Take my wallet"I hummed  
"Nah its fine, I'll get it, I've another piece for cat lady" "I love you, be careful"I whispered, he kissed my head "Always"he whispered "Back in 30"Mikey said and winked at ray who blushed before leaving "Kinda weird were with brothers"I said and ray snorted "So if you marry G, I'll be dating your brother' "If you marry Mikey, I'll be your brother" He started to laugh and I grinned "Me and Mikey's been talking about moving in, because he's usually at mine and it's such a waste of money"he said "Yeah? What do you think of that?"I said "I'm nervous, it's only been a few weeks but he's right, he's paying for it to lie empty, and his contracts up next week, what's it like living with G?" "I don't know, it hasn't really changed since we got together, he sleeps in my room mostly so I might just tell him to take my room for his arm and move into his cause it's bigger" Ray hummed "I'm scared me and Mikey will fight more"he sighed "Do yous fight alot?"he nodded "Offer stupid fucking things, like he can't tell me what he's feeling unless he's drunk, it sucks" "You know he really likes you, Ray. He wants to move in with you" "I know"he sighed "You guys are just so open"he added "Me and G has been on the horizon since we met, we had a long time to get use to the quirks and to each other, you and Mikey are really only starting that journey"I said and he nodded "I guess, I need a smoke"he sighed and lit one before I did the same "It'll be okay ray, you're the first guy Mikey's ever been with, and same for your, it's new, it'll take some time okay?" "I know, I think I'll tell him to move in" ray nodded and I grinned "I'm happy for you guys man" "Me too, you and G look happy" "We are" I grinned and he smiled "Want to put on some black flag?" "Hell yeah!"I grinned as ray got up to the record player, Mikey and Gee came back after three songs, "You better love me, that traffic was a nightmare!" Gerard sighed "You smell like you spent the whole drive smoking"I laughed and he winked "We had some shit to talk about, sorry I took so long" "Me?"I asked "He wanted some details. And ray and him too"I nodded as he handed me the veggie burger "Thanks G"I whispered, I ate all the food I could find before falling asleep again, only to be woke up by Gerard "Time for the other pill baby"he whispered in my ear and handed me it, I sat up to take it "Shit I slept for so long"I laughed and ray snorted "You're legit like a sleeping beauty, just sleep all the time"he snorted "Well I am a beauty"I flicked my hair making him laugh "They're going to crash here, we moved onto beer after you passed out" "Ohh gimmie" G handed me one "Uh my ex took them once, you aren't meant to drink"Mikey said "Took what?"ray hummed "Stomach tablets" Mikey added "Fuck"I whined handing Gerard it back "Sorry Frankie" he whispered and I shrugged "So what movie are we on?"I asked and the conversation carried on normally, we didn't end up sleeping til 7 am between the movies and talking, "Go on to bed babe, I gotta start this"Gerard said "Just an hours nap gee, your exhausted"I said and he sighed "Suppose an hour wouldn't hurt"he whispered, following me in, I got changed upfront of him without even questioning it "You showed me"he whispered "You're just a pervert" I winked climbing in next to him, he curled up on my chest and I kissed his head "See you in an hour beautiful"he whispered before falling asleep, I followed soon after.


	5. Love.

When I work up, Gerard wasn't in bed and the clock read 13.00, I could hear G singing and I got up, pulling on a hoodie before going out  
"You were suppose to wake me up too"I rubbed my eye  
"To watch me paint? I got it babe"he grinned  
"Feeling okay?"he added  
"Yeah I feel fine"I nodded  
"When she coming?"  
"Ah an hour or so, she only left" I nodded  
"Mikey and ray up?"he shook his head and I lay on the sofa  
"What did Mikey want to know?"I asked  
"Nothing Frankie, forget about it"  
"Gerard" I frowned and he sighed  
"Okay, he wanted to uh ask about sex? Like his words were 'the gay way or straight way'"he blushed and I snorted  
"And then he was like, how do I feel about it?" I hummed  
"What did you say?"  
"That I love you, and what we do in bed is perfect for us"  
"How do you feel about it?"I asked lighting a cigarette  
"Must be weird to like dick all your life, then suddenly your up close and personal with a vagina"I said and he snorted  
"I came in like two minutes, how do you think I feel about it?"he laughed and I stuck out my tongue "Trust me, I loved it okay?"he said and I hummed "Me too"I grinned and lit another smoke "What do you want for dinner?"i hummed "Vegan meatballs and spuds and veg?it's giving Shit weather tonight"he said and I hummed "Think we have the stuff in for it"he added

"I'll start it"I grinned, getting up, by the time I had everything on cooking, Mikey walked out reaching for the coffee pot  
"You okay?"he hummed and I nodded  
"Coffee"he mumbled and I handed him a mug  
"You staying for dinner?"  
"Yeah probably, rays exhausted"

"Cool cool"  
"So are you okay with me knowing?"he said and I sighed  
"It's just something I tried so hard to hide and then G blows it"I sighed  
"It wasn't my fucking fault" Gerard said from the door  
"I didnt m-shit"I sighed as he stormed out  
"He's doing his best, think of how this affects him yeah?"  
I nodded  
"It came out worse than what I meant"I sighed  
"I better go talk to him"I added, going into the gal and knocking on the door  
"Baby" I whispered  
'Come in"he said, I shut the door behind me  
"Gee I really appreciate what you've did and probably will do for me okay? It wasn't your fault, it was an accident, It just came out okay?"  
"How was I suppose to know he was behind me and she was going to ask me hundred of questions I didn't even know the answer to and then make me seem like a tit for not knowing"he whined and I sighed, sitting on the floor next to him  
"What did she ask? You couldve just called okay?"  
"She kept asking about your last period and all this stuff, and it made me awkward, not because of a ducking period but I just didn't know"  
"What did you say?"  
"I guessed it was like three weeks ago when you were burning up? Then she was like an when do you usually. Ovulate and I was like I don't know? She made me seem so ducking stupid and he seen me getting awkward and upset and cane over, I'm sorry"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know they'd ask you that, okay?"I whispered pulling him close  
"It's fine"he whispered "she was like aw it might not work if your ovulating and I had no answer for her"he sighed  
"I'm not, we're fine okay? It was just a precaution, that's all babe, you did good" I kissed his cheek and he nodded "It's okay Mikey knows, he's a good person"I whispered and he nodded "How are you now?"he asked and I hummed "A little crampy, but I'll be fine, now come on, cat lady will be here soon"he sighed and got up helping me up, pulling me into a hug before walking out, I went back into the kitchen "Everything okay?"Mikey asked and I nodded "We're okay" "He just has a short temper, he always calms down"he said and I nodded "I'm okay with you knowing, but can you just not tell ray? I'll tell him if I need to" "Sure thing, Frank" Mikey nodded and I sighed "Do you think it's weird for G?"I added, Mikey look threw the door at him "I think he's happy, and you're the reason why, and there's always toys if he feels like he's missing out"Mikey said and laughed "Yeah"I hummed "Frank, I can tell by the way he looks at you, he's in love with you okay? What did he say when he found out?" "That he wants me and doesn't care whats down my pants"I said and he nodded "It's Gerard, he think the sun shines out of your ass"he laughed and I grinned "I won't hurt him Mikey" he paused for a second, staring at me "I know you won't"he grinned "Morning"ray said, rubbing his eyes "Just up for some water, I'm so tired" he kissed Mikey's cheek who winked at him before leaving again "Moving in together huh?" "I'm falling hard and fast"he mumbled, staring into his mug "Did he say anything?"he added "How about you say you want to move in with him to learn his disgusting habits, or to never leave his side rather than the money aspect" I said "He thinks I don't tell my feelings huh?"he hummed and I nodded "I know how you feel, and he knows how you feel, and not being pda is all okay if you'd don't want that, but he's good Mikey, open up to him"I said "I'm trying, I was never like G, I can't just lay it all out" "I know"I nodded "Is he getting sick of me already?"he whispered "I don't think he ever will"I grinned "Just show him how you feel more, okay?"I added and he nodded "Okay"he said, finishing his coffee, there was a knock at the door "I hate her, tell me when she's gone"he said, wondering into Gs room, I opened the door "Hi, Gerard's in the living room, come on it"I said and she smiled, walking it, I shut the door before checking my cooking "Oh Gerard, you've out did yourself!"she said and I smiled "Thank you mam"he said "The paint is still wet, should dry quickly with the lights if you want to take a seat, I'll get you a coffee"he said before he came in "Smells good babe" "Thank you"I grinned and he went out carrying two cups "So about my next piece"she started and I went for my box, realising it was empty, I turned down the heat on the dinner before going into the living room "I'm sorry to interrupt, G do you need anything from the shop?"I smiled "We're out of coffee and smokes aswell, money in the jar" "Pay back for yesterday okay? I'm so sorry to have interrupted" "Dont worry about it"she smiled "Thanks babe"Gerard grinned and I grabbed the keys, when I got back, the woman was still there "Another 10 minutes should do it"he smiled at her "So frank, isn't it?"she smiled and I nodded "Yes mam" "And you're Gerard's partner"I glanced at Gerard before nodding "Yeah" I added "I never would half guessed" she smiled "Yeah, excuse me, I forgot about the dinner" I said and she nodded, I turned up the heat on the stove before knocking on Gs door "Come in" ray said, I opened the door to a snoring Mikey on rays chest "Dinners ready as soon as she goes"I said "Thanks Frank"he smiled and I shut the door "I'll help you to the car"he smiled "Such a gentleman, nice meeting you Frank" "You too"I smiled, as I turned of the heat and starting plating up, Gerard was back into a minute, pushing me against the counter to kiss me, his hand on my neck, I pulled back "What's this for?"I grinned as He kissed at the jaw "I love you"he whispered, moving to look into my eyes "Forever G"he grinned at me "Dinner smells good"he added, I smiled at him "Guys!"he shouted as we carried the plates into the living room, they came out,Mikey rubbing at his eyes, after dinner Gerard curled up with his head in my lap "Tired"he mumbled "It's 6 baby, well go to be around 9, hold out okay?" He nodded "We better head home, thanks for everything guys"ray grinned "Yeah thanks"Mikey winked "Bye guys"they left "Hey G?" "Hmm?" "To tired to fool around?" He snorted "Never"he grinned getting up and pulling me info the bedroom, as the lidera free deeper he piłeś back slightly "Get me see all of you"he whispered "Gee" I paused and sighed "What if you are turned off?"I added "Never by you"he whispered before pulling off his own shirt, I pulled it off under the duvet and he pulled me close "Tell me if your uncomfortable?" I nodded and kissed him, our chests pressed together as he pulled me on top of him, I stayed close "You feel so good Frank"he whispered spreading my legs "I got condoms because I bet you forgot today again" I snorted and he grinned "You know me so well"he whispered, flipping us over as his hand trailed down my stomach, into my boxers "Okay?"he whispered, his hand sitting on my pubic hair, I nodded and moaned as he touched my clit, his lips brushing against mine, "So wet for me already, I love you more than anything"he whispered and I moaned as he slipped a finger inside of me, I pushed down on his fingers "More"I whispered and he bit in my neck as he slipped another inside, I moaned, rocking against his fingers, he moved his thumb to my lit, hitting it with each thrust "How the fuck are you so good at this"I moaned and he laughed before kissing me, all tongue and teeth and gasps before he pulled back to kiss down my body, his teeth brushing over my nipple, I gasped and he moved back to it, bringing it into his mouth. "Fuck G" my hand tangled in his hair as I moaned, his hand came up to tease my other nipple before sliding down, kissing at my thighs before he started licking me, he moaned against me as I tugged at his hair, my legs coming up around his head, he wrapped his arms around them and he began sucking on my clit, I bucked up into his face and moaned "Fucking love you"I gasped, before my orgasm hit and I grinned against him, I pulled at his hair lightly as I got over sensitive, pulling him up to kiss him "I uh kinda came in my boxers" he blushed "I turn you on that much?" "You're so gorgeous Frankie"he whispered and I grinned "Rain check babe"I whispered and he nodded, pushing off his boxers, I handed him the wipes before lighting a smoke and handing it to gee and lighting my own. "Night gorgeous" he whispered "Night, my love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning into porn with plot, haha. Usual auto correct spelling mistakes but I'm pretty sure I posted 3 chapters within 24hrs!! Hurricane hitting Ireland at the minute so trying to distract myself. Comment please!


	6. Move

"Gerard, I swear to god"I groaned pulling the blankets onto me, but he was sprawled on top of them. I smirked as I noticed his morning wood, pulling on my tshirt and boxers, I slid down the bed, kneeling between his legs. He was really hard and thick, I took the head in my mouth, working my tongue around it as my hand came up to the base, my other arm holding down his hips  
"Frankie? Oh fuck"he moaned as he woke up, I slid further down, sucking as I went  
"Oh my god" he babbles as I started moving up and down his shaft. Using my hand at the same pace, I pushed on his hips, warming him before lifting my arm, I pulled off slightly, sucking on my index finger before returning my mouth onto him as my finger trailed down past his balls, circling his hole, he spread his legs wider, his arm thrown over his eyes and I pushed in slowly, he moaned and I slowly moved it in and out, arching my finger "There"he moaned and I sped up the past, pulling off him to spit against his hole so I could push another finger in, he moaned "Oh Frank, fuck" he moaned, pushing down against me, moaning each time I hit his prostate, "I want to get you a butt plug, G. Want you to fuck me with it in"I bit at his thigh "Close"he whispered and I took the head of his dick into my mouth, pushing down against my fingers I could feel him tense before relaxing and cumming innit mouth, "Oh frankie"he groaned as I swallowed him down and sucked him threw it, he hissed softly as I pulled my fingers out, wiping them on the sheets before crawling up "Can I wake up like that every day?"he moaned and I snorted, kissing him "Why are you dressed?"he whispered against my lips "It's one thing being naked under the covers, another thing having it out in the open"he hummed against me "That was incredible"he whispered and I grinned, his hand trailing down my stomach "It's okay gee" "Why?"he whispered and I kissed him "I'm 99% I'm getting my period, okay? I really enjoyed it stop with your brain"I grinned and he snorted "You know me so well, need a hot water bottle?" "Not yet G, I'm okay, thank you"I grinned "I'll be back,in a second" I whispered, going into the bathroom, I sighed knowing I was right and took care of it before going into the bedroom, climbing in. Gerard wrapped his arms around me "All good?" I grunted "Sleep my love"

I woke up to my stomach heaving, I ran to the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet  
"Frankie?"I waved me hand before gagging again  
"I'll run you a bath okay baby"he whispered and I nodded, Colapsing next to the toilet. I sighed and G helped me up  
"Can you get in too?"he nodded  
"This is awkward as fuck but I have a sports bra for my period?"  
"Where baby?"  
"Bottom drawer of my wardrobe"  
"Okay babe"he came back with it and I pulled off my top, pulling the bra on  
"Get in" he stripped down to his boxers before climbing in, spreading his leg, i lay in between them, sighing  
"I'm sorry you had to jump into this within two weeks"  
"It's boobs Frankie, I'm not going to die"  
I snorted and he rubbed my stomach gently "The woman at the chemist said it can cause your period to come early or late, and can cause it to be worse, I'm sorry" I hummrd as he kissed my head "I'm okay G, the first day is always the worst"I whispered "What's it like?"he whispered, his hand coming out to rub my back "It's like cramps starting the blowing up, and my back always kills and so does my muscles and I get migraines, I use to be on birth control which helped alot but I can't afford it anymore"I whispered "How much is it?" "Like 800"I shrugged "How did it help?" "My period pain stopped, like I'd get bleeding for like one day and slight cramps but that's it, I got that when I was 16, so it ran out at 19"I shrugged "Let me pay for it"he whispered "No" "Yeah Frankie, come on, it's like less than what I get for a painting, and it's nearly 5 weeks work for you, please let me help you with this"he said "Are you sure? Like there are side affects" "Hmm?"he hummed "Like I get mood swings sometimes, and irregular bleeding, and sometimes I cry and I gain weight" "But you're able to move those 4 weeks a month""he said and I snorted "Yeah"I whispered "The offers there Frankie, okay?" "I think I might take you up on it"I whispered and he kissed my neck "That's my boy, when can you get it?" "Anytime during my period"I whispered "Call,today, okay?" "Thank you so much"I whispered and he hummed, after a minute I spoke up "Do you want kids?"I said "I think I do, some day" "Not in the next three years?"I whispered "I'm 23, so like 25 maybe? If everything's good. You?" "I want kids, thats why I didn't take hormones"I whispered "When do you think you'd want them?" "I guess soon, you know? Never wanted to be like older with a baby you know?" "Yeah"he hummed "It can be stopped earlier than 3 years?"he asked and I nodded "Yeah baby, it's a little rod in my arm" I hummed and he nodded "We were suppose to go slow, now I'm in a bath with you in a bra on my period talking about kids"I started to laugh and he grinned and kissed my shoulder "You can't resist me"he winked, reaching for his phone, he dialled before holding it to his ear "Hi, can I order a repeat prescription of-" "implanon" I said "Implanon for Frank iero, 31st of October 81, yeah that's right thank you, is there any appointments left today?...great! Thank you" "They had a cancellation, so your in in an hour okay? Go get dressed love" I climbed out, going into the bedroom to get changed into dry clothes and brush my hair. "Ready?"I nodded, Gerard handed me my smokes "I put the money in your wallet" "I'll pay you back"I whispered "Hey, dont worry about it, just want you healthy" he whispered before kissing my head and going out "Okay you run into the chemist and pick it up, the emailed it over okay? And I'll get coffee" "Vanilla latte please"I grinned and he nodded, starting the car, before I knew it we were infront of the doctors office "I get really depressed after these, just the she pronouns and I just...I'm just warning you okay" "Want me to come in with you?" "It's okay, I love you"I kissed his cheek "I'll be about an hour okay?" "I'll go pick up supplys and alcohol"he winked and I grinned, getting out. Over 90 minutes later I was done, my arm hurt and I was feeling terrible about myself. G was standing outside the car and I went into his arms "Okay?" "I need cuddles and alcohol" "Sounds good to me babe"he whispered and I got into the car "How did it go?" "Sore, but it's working now so should kick in soon" I nodded "I seen the extra 200 bucks by the way, I'm not keeping it"I whispered "They cut your hours this week to nothing, your wallet was empty" "I'm fine, the rents covered, the shopping's covered, I'm not taking it Gerard" "Fine okay"he sighed "I was just trying to help you out" "I know"I whispered and got out when we were home "Come here"he whispered pulling me into a hug "Think we should move to my room?"he whispered and I nodded "I'll move your shit, you can ly in bed and drink"he grinned and I giggled "Sounds good" I whispered and grabbed some shopping bags, carrying it up to our apartment, "First of off we need to clean your room"I hummed and went in, grabbing the wash basket and piling all the dirty clothes in it and stripping the bed, Gerard helped sorting out the wardrobe and bedside tables and then the bathroom "Are you ready for tampons to be in your bathroom?" He snorted "no way, not man enough for that" he joked "Okay, so my TV is a smart tv so I think we should take this one out, and move mine in okay?" "Sounds good babe" I opened up the bottle if whiskey, pouring out two glasses, by the time we were done we were drunk, and trying to push my bed over and clear it out for a guest room/ artist studio. We finished cleaning the entire apartment in the end up, moving on to beer once the whiskey was gone "G, what's this?"I shouted, pulling out the box under his bed "Dont!"I grabbed the box and held it away "These are your sex toys right?"I grinned and he blushed, it was only a small box and I shook it gently before opening it, a normal sized butt plug, a small Dildo and a cock ring inside with a bottle of lube and cleaning solution "Shit g"I whispered and he grabbed the box putting it on top of the wardrobe "Not one word!"he blushed and I grinned, kissing him "I think it's pretty hot, did how think of me?" I grinned and he hummed "I was"he whispered as I kissed at his neck "Tell me about it"i whispered "I was thinking about you fucking me"he whispered "Yeah? Did you think of me biting your neck as I fucked you hard and fast?"I whispered and he whined "Why don't you get your little box down, maybe we can try it-" "Guys?"Mikey called and Gerard groaned "Be out in a minute!"Gerard shouted "On your knees"he growled in my ear, nipping at if. I immediately dropped "I'm going to fuck your throat, if you need me to stop slap my leg okay?" I nodded, my hormones taking over as he put his dick against my tongue, shoving in gently at first, my hands moving to grip at his ads, playing him in more, he looked down at me, tilting my chin up to look at me, he bit his lip, one arm moving to lean against the wall before pulling out of my mouth "Stick out your tounge, Frankie" he whispered, his hand working himself quickly before unloading onto my face, he pushed back into my mouth, rocking himself threw the aftermath before pulling off and sliding down the door, I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, tears running down my cheeks and cum on my face, with swollen lips, I started washing my face "You okay?"gee whispered "you walked away pretty quickly"he whispered, I finished washing my face and dried it, Gerard looked nervous, cheering on his nails "Why wouldn't I be okay?"I whispered, kissing him "I was pretty um bossy?" I grinned "I like dominant G"I grinned and he blushed "Was it okay?" "Yeah babe"I nodded "Mikey's out there" I kissed him and went out, ray and Mikey were drinking "We got bored and figured we owed you a bottle" ray grinned and I nodded, grabbing a glass "We finished moving into Gs, you can take mind"I grinned "You sure you don't mind?I wasn't going to drink to drive" "You crazy? It's fine" We settled in, sharing the bottle and joking around. "I love all you guys "I grinned to be met with three drunken calls back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn with plot with personal experiences to an extent. Please correct me if I'm wrong about anything as I myself aren't trans. Thanks for reading!


	7. T|W

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING.
> 
> This chapter has alot of rough consensual sex, choking, bleeding, fisting. Please don't read if it's upsetting to you. Thank you.

The mood swings didn't start until a month later, when I manage to leave G crying, as soon as he started I relaxed, sliding down the door frame.  
"I'm sorry"  
"I'm going for a drive"he humbled and shoved past me as I got up to stop him  
"Baby"I whispered, he paused  
"What the fucks your problem iero?"he finally snapped back  
"Its the birth control, I warned you"  
"You warned me about mood swings, not being a fucking psyco who smashes plates just because we're out of fucking peanut butter"  
I frowned, nodded  
"I know"I whispered  
"No you don't fucking know, I love you, but if you ever fucking do anything like that again you're going to get the fuck out of here"  
"I pay for it too! Dont start that my house bullshit, I pay every month!"I shouted back  
"I pay nearly fucking double what you pay!"he snapped  
"Wait what?"I whispered and he rubbed his eyes  
"Clean this shit up"he muttered, slamming the door behind him. I punched the wall, whining as my knuckles split open. I let it bleed, bending down to pick the glass up, Gerard didn't come back til 2 am, only coming in the room and grab pillows  
"G"I whispered, he paused and I got a smell of alcohol  
"What?"he slurred  
"Stay"I whispered and he sighed  
"Why are you naked?"he hummed, his eyes finally meeting mine  
"Warm"his hand automatically pressed into my forehead  
"You have a fever"he whispered  
"Please stay"I tugged the hand that was on my head, he sighed, pushing off his shoes and clothes before climbing in in his boxers, his back to me, i curled up into him, pressing my body into him, my hand moving to his lower stomach. I kissed his neck  
'Frank"he said and I slowly bit down, he arched his neck giving my more room and I suck at it,  
"Let me kiss you"I whispered and he turned around, I kissed him softly and he slowly started to kiss back  
"This isn't going to fix things"he whispered  
"I know baby"I whispered "I want you really bad" he sighed, turning us over, pinning my arms above my head  
"What do you want Frankie?"  
"Make love to me"I whispered back, he pushed down his boxers kicking them off  
"I don't think I'm going to do that Frankie, I think you need to be punished"he whispered, his hands gripping onto mine  
"I think you need to learn your lesson"he whispered and I gasped as his nails dug into my thigh  
"And if you want me to stop, your going to say ghost"  
I snorted at his safeword, his nails dug in deeper  
"Understand?"  
I nodded, he brought one of his hands to my neck, pushing down until I was scraping at his hands, he raised an eyebrow  
"Ghost"I choked out and he grinned  
"Just checking"he mumbled, licking at My neck as I caught my breath. He grabbed his tie of the floor, tying my hands together and attached to the metal of the bed, he moved down my body, biting on my nipple and I moaned, his nails digging into my ads as he pulled me against him before moving round to my vagina, shoving two fingers against the resistance. I tensed up  
"Gerard"I warned and he covered my mouth, moving down to suck on my clit as he shoved another finger in, I felt tears in my eyes, blinking them away as the pleasure started over coming the pain; until a forth finger was shoved in and I cried out. He moved to bite at my thigh, watching hid fingers thrust roughly into me, before fitting his thumb in  
"Sore"I whined and he licked my thigh as he started moving his hand fast, my whole body shook in pleasure. I could feel the pressure building in my stomach, moaning as he started rubbing my clit  
"Frankie's a squirter"he smirked at me before he pulled his hand out and I came all over the bed, whining, my body twisting against the bed  
"Holy fucking shit"I shouted as he went back in, he didn't stop until the bed was soaked, after another four major orgasms, then he just replaced his fingers with his leaking dick. He didn't give me any time to adjust, fucking in deep and fast, pushing my legs up until my knees met my breasts, he pulled my hair out of my face, meeting my eyes before he collapsed as his orgasm hit, filling me up and I moaned, he slowly pulled out, collapsing next to me, when he caught his breath he got up, going into the bathroom and returning with a washcloth, cleaning me up before himself, he slowly untied my hands, lifting me up, I groaned at the pain. Wrapping me in the duvet, he carried me into my old room, lying me down before going and coming back with pillows, painkillers and a bottle of water. I took them, drinking the water before handing him it, he took a drink before lighting two cigarettes, handing me one. He lay down next to me, lifting hid arm for me to curl into his side with my head on his chest "I didn't mean to hurt you badly"he whispered "I'm okay" "You bled"he whispered "I'm okay"I whispered back my fingers trailing around his chest "Your wrists are bruising"he whispered back and I glanced at them "Gee, I came like so many times okay, I'm fine"I whispered "Are we okay?"I added and he sighed "We will be baby"he kissed my head "Where did you go?"I asked "Mikeys"he hummed and I nodded, putting the smoke out before pulling his head over to me, I kissed him "I love you forever"I whispered "I love you"he replied back, his hands trailing through my hair as I drifted to sleep. When I woke up, g was stroking my cheek "You okay?"he whispered and I nodded, stretching "I'm okay"I whispered "you?" "I get so into it I don't realise"he whispered, his fingers moving to the bruises 'Stop it, I knew how to stop it okay?" He nodded and kissed my head "Why do you pay more rent?"I asked after a minute of silence, he sighed "You were homeless, and then you got a job and I wanted you to get back on your feet, and I don't mind doing it because I love this place, and I've love you for over two years, and I make a lot more money than you"he whispered "I'm not a charity case"I whispered "Could you afford 700 a month?"he asked and I sighed "No" "Exactly, it's not big deal, I pay 700, and get an office space and a home" "You get squished into the living room"I snorted "I don't mind it frank, and I don't want any more fights"he said, and I hummed "Can't we look for a cheaper place?" "No, I love this place, the windows are great for painting upfront off" I nodded "Mikey said he's going to call in and check on us"he whispered and I hummed "We need to change the bed"I whispered "You're a squirter"he smirked and I elbowed him "I'm sorry for fighting"I whispered and he sighed "Me too" He sat up, scratching his head as the blanket pooled around his lap, I moved to get up but my arms gave out "Here"he helped me sit up "Do not apologise"I laughed and he blushed, getting up "Nice ass"I grinned and he shook it as he walked out "Nerd" "You binding today?"he shouted "Yeah, gotta stretch it out"I replied, poking at my stomach "Shut up, iero"he smirked returning in jeans and a top. He helped me get dressed "Gotta pee"I hummed and he helped me to the bathroom "Everything hurts"I whispered "Whimp"he winked "call me if you need help" I hummed, shutting the door behind me, once I was finished I brushed my teeth, hickeys littered my neck in the mirror and I smirked. "Mikey's here"G shouted and I walked out as he was putting the sheets in the wash; "Hey"I nodded, reaching for a glass "What the fuck happened to your arms?"he gasped and I paused "What the fuck did you do?"he said staring at Gerard, who looked like he was going to throw up "It's not what you're thinking"I said as I pulled on a hoodie "Pull up your top"Mikey said "What? No!" "You're hitting him? You have one ducking fight and" "He's not!"I said, Gerard was nearly crying and I groaned; pulling off my hoodie "Frankie you don't need too"Gerard whispered "No fuck this" I snapped, pulling off my top and shutting my eyes tightly as I let the binder drop, putting my hands over my breasts, and turning round "Fucking happy?"I said pulling on the hoodie, he relaxed against the fridge "Sorry"he whispered "What was I suppose to think?"he added,I covered my chest with my arms "How the hell did it happen?" Gerard pulled me into a hug "Maybe he's dominant; maybe our sex life doesn't involve you"I mumbled "Wait, through sex?"he gasped and Gerard snorted and kissed my head "We've all cleared up nobody is hitting anybody and you've seen Frank naked, so can you just go to work Mikey? I'll call you later"Gerard hummed "Sorry guys"he whispered as he left "You didn't have to do that"he whispered "So he can think that off you just because I wouldn't show him some tits?"I snorted "I know it hurt you" "Hurt my pride" i hummed 'Go crash on the sofa"he whispered "I'll get you breakfast" I nodded, pulling the blankets up to my chin and sighing, i could hear Gerard singing in the kitchen and I shut my eyes, letting the sound drowned everything out.


	8. New beginings

"Your fired"Roxy sighed  
"What? Why?"  
"You're constantly calling in sick, your not reliable Frank, I'm sorry, I tried"she shook her head  
"There's your last pay check"  
"Thanks"I mumbled, walking out, as soon as I got in the car I screamed, punching the dash   
"Always fucking something"I turned on the car, driving home.   
"I got fired"  
"Shit"Gerard sighed and I started to cry   
"I'm so fucking useless"I whispered falling against him  
"You'll find something baby"he hummed, I pulled back to open the envelope, singing at the 300 bucks  
"I can't even afford rent" I whispered   
"I'll take care of it"he kissed me head  
"Let me make some calls"he added and I nodded, collapsing into the sofa. He returned half an hour later, kneeling in front of me  
"The only people looking are nude models"he whispered and I started to cry again.   
"What about Mikey? Does he have any work?"  
He sighed   
"No, I'm sorry, why don't you put up some flyers to teach kids guitar, hmm baby?"  
"I wouldn't make much"  
"It's better than nothing, you can use my laptop okay?"  
I nodded and got up, moving over to our room. I started doing up basic flyers, knowing G could draw a kickass drawing on it. Printing one out, I took it to him and he started sketching, it actually looked pretty cool once he finished, he then helped me put them up around the town.   
"What if nobody calls?"  
"They will babe" he hummed, the first call happened that night, for an 11 year old boy. I arranged it for the next morning and sighed  
"2 hour session with a kid, mum wants to stay"I said and G nodded  
"Let's set up your old room, okay?"  
"Gee"I whispered   
"Shh" he whispered, following me in he started to take apart the bed as I cleaned the place up and set up my amps  
"Didn't you buy brackets ages ago?"  
"The deposit"I said   
"We can fill the holes, me and Mikey use to do it years ago at home" I nodded, getting then out from the drawer. He started drilling the up until my 6 guitars were hung up. After I got a job, that's where most of my money went, or on my ink.  
"Looks good"I grinned and he kissed me  
"You take the kitchen, I'll do,living room?"he hummed and I nodded  
"I don't know what I'd do without you"  
"You would have got of the streets, that little punk couldn't take no for an answer" he grinned and I started to laugh. Going into the kitchen I started putting stuff away and clearing the sick, washing he dishes finally   
"Phone!"Gerard shouted   
"Answer it please!" I shouted back, my arms up to the elbow in suds   
"1 pm, a teenager, male"he said   
"Okay" I nodded   
"We need a bigger place if this takes off"  
I snorted  
"A free bigger place?"I said and he kissed my neck  
"You know I'll always take care of you, love"he whispered and I nodded  
"Thanks gee"   
Before I knew it it was morning, and I was pacing, chain smoking in our bed  
"What if he's an ass? Or the mum is?"he snorted at me,   
"Get dressed they'll be here now"  
I sighed   
"My binders getting to small"I groaned   
"Dont binde if it hurts, okay Frank?"Gerard said and I sighed   
"Yeah baby, I know" I whispered   
"Come here"I added, opening my arms, he came into them, his hands going to my neck as he kissed me  
"Make sure your wrists are covered"he grinned and I rolled my eyes  
"Yes mom" I pulled on my wristband, checking to see if it covered before sticking out my tongue and pulling on the other one, quickly pulling on G hoodie and rolling up the sleeves and then my jeans and shoe, there was a knock at the door   
"Good luck babe" he whispered kissing my head before going to open the door. I opened the window and ran a hand threw my hair before going out.  
"Hi, I'm Frank, and I'll be teaching you today"I smiled, crouching down to his height   
"Can I see your guitar?"I added and he nodded, kneeling on the floor to open the case  
"Oh wow, that's pretty cool! Can i pick it up?"  
He blushed and nodded   
"If you go in that door I'll be with you in a second" he looked at his mom who smiled   
"Just leave the door open sweetie" she grinned and he ran in  
"Mom! Look at this! Wooow" she laughed as she walked in  
"You're good with kids"he smirked   
"Got to keep you on your toes, Way"I winked, grabbing the guitar tuner   
"Keep the mom occupied?"I grinned  
"Should I take her into her room?"he joked and I leaned up to kiss his cheek  
"Nerd"I whispered   
"I'll bring you in a coffee"he said and I nodded, going in   
"Dont touch, Sam"the mother warned   
"I love your guitars!"he babbled and I grinned   
"Oh yeah? Which one do you want me to play?"  
"The white one!"   
The mom smiled at me  
"Do you have any kids?"she asked as she ruffled his hair, I shook my head  
"Maybe someday"I smiled and looked over at the door, her grinned at me before handing me a coffee  
"Hey little man, do you want a drink?"he smiled  
"Coke!"he grinned, Gerard glanced at the mother and she smiled, nodding  
"Just the one"she said to Sam, who grinned   
"Do you want a cup of coffee mam?"   
"Oh yes please, let me help you"  
I sat on the sofa   
"Come on Sam, so,do you know any song?"  
He shook his head  
"Okay, what music do you like?"  
"Umm..black flag!"He shouted  
"I'm super impressed"I said, plugging his guitar into an amp and turning the volume down. The lesson past quickly and by the time he was leaving he had some cords down and was grinned  
"Mom! He taught me black,flag!"he grinned going into the kitchen, Gerard snorted   
"Did you have fun?"G asked and he nodded quickly  
"Franks so cool! He has so many tattoos and said we can be friends!"  
"Franks the best, I'm with you on that little dude"   
"Thank you, he's glowing! I'll defiantly be back and tell all my friends about you, can you write your number down again please?"she grinned   
"Of course"I smiled writing it down, she handed me forty bucks, both of them leaving smiling  
"She asked if we were together"he grinned   
"Fucking obvious when we're not in the same room" I snorted and he grinned, there was a knock on the door and I opened it to a teenager with a scene style  
"Come on in, I'm Frank, can I get you anything?"  
"Kyle. No thanks"  
I nodded   
"Follow me"   
Half way threw the lesson, he started moving closer me, until out thighs and guitar touched, he set his guitar down and placed his hand on my upper thigh, i fell of the sofa  
"What the fuck?"I shouted and Gerard appeared at the door way, Kyle looked between us   
"I thought you were flirting with me"he blushed   
"What the fuck did you do?"Gerard snapped at him and I sighed   
"I'm sorry okay? Can we finish the lesson"he said and Gerard growled  
"Gee come on, I'll just sit over here alright?"I sighed, sitting on the floor across he room  
"Dont touch him"he warned  
"Him? She has boobs"he frowned and I shifted,   
"Listen, let's just finish the lesson, no more chit chat"I said   
"Show me what you've got" I added and he started again, Gerard looked at me and I nodded   
"You've got another appointment at 3, a little girl, 9 I think"he said and I nodded  
"Throw me your smokes"I said, he threw them to me, opening the window and leaving. I lit a smoke   
"No, wrong chord. Try this"I played it back. By the time the lesson was done, he paid and shuffled out, mumbling his apologise.   
"What an ass"  
"65 bucks isn't band for 3 and a half hours work"I grinned, putting the money in the bill jar   
"See? Told you it be okay"he kissed me  
"You're not a she"he whispered and I relaxed into his arms  
"I've got to loose some weight"I mumbled, hugging him  
"Sh, you're healthy, if it wasn't for the bar you wouldn't be able to move at the minute"he hummed  
"Oh, it's been a month?"he hummed and nodded  
"That's weird, I usually still bleed"I said and he shrugged and I gasped slightly   
"What if the morning after pill didn't work?"I whispered   
"Why wouldn't it?"he said  
"Listen, I threw a fit over peanut butter, I haven't bled, I always have fevers for no reason, I can't fit into anything, gee?"  
"It could all be the birth control"he hummed into my hair   
"But I'll get you a test; alright?"he kissed me  
"Time to shine babe"he grinned as the door bell rang, the two hours passed slowly, but she was very talented. As soon she she paid and left I shoved the money in the food jar before going into Gerard   
"Piss in the cup"he threw it to me  
"It's easier for digital apparently"  
"Her, what if?"  
"It's probably just coincidence" he said opening his arms, I crawled onto the bed cuddling into him  
"And if not, I'll stand by you, no matter what happens"he whispered and I nodded   
"I'm scared"  
"Go pee"he kissed my head, by the time I was finished peeing I was shaking, I went back into the bedroom and G was lying on the bed with the instructions  
"Hold tip in for 30 seconds"I took it off him, taking of the lid. I did and he told me when to stop  
"Lie it flat"he whispered and I nodded, climbing in next to him, I,kissed him   
"That would be such a waste of 800 dollars if I am"I whispered and he snorted   
"More important things than money"he hummed and I nodded. His stopwatch beeped and I got up, grabbing the test and not looking at it. I climbed onto the bed, keeping my hand wrapped round it as Gerard handed me a smoke  
"I'm here Frankie, you got me"he whispered, taking the test off me and turning it around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger yooo....


	9. Chapter 9

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, unable to look  
"Babe?"I whispered and Gerard pulled me into his side, kissing my forehead  
"It's positive, isn't it?"I whispered and Gerard sighed  
"It going to be all okay"he whispered and I started to cry, curling up into his as he pulled me down onto the bed  
"We've been together for like two months! And I lost my job! And we're in a flat in new jersey! And I'm 21!"I cried  
"We love each other, we have a roof on our heads and food in our fridge. We're okay Frankie, I'll take care of you"he kissed me  
"Have a rest okay?"he whispered and I nodded, falling a sleep in minutes. When I woke up there was talking in the living room and G was gone, i Got up, walking into the room.  
"Hey babe" Gerard smiled and I nodded, curling up into him  
"Hi guys"I smiled, lighting a cigarette  
"Can you get me some water please?"I whispered and he nodded, getting up  
"Heard the good news!"Mikey grinned and my stomach dropped  
"The guitar teaching, Frank" Gerard said and I sighed  
"Uh yeah, the kids are talented" I smiled, opening the bottle and taking a drink.  
"Okay, I'm starving what are we getting? My treat" ray smiled  
"Chinese?"I whispered  
"Sure thing, what are we getting?"  
"Can I get a veggie chow mein please?"  
"I want uhh salt and chilli chicken box" Gerard smiled  
"Usual for me babe, I'm going to the bathroom"  
"If you're taking a dump regres toilet roll in our bathroom"Gerard snorted and he winked, ray phoned the order in before putting on shameless, I climbed onto Gerard's lap burying my head in his neck. "What are you grinning at?"Gerard said and I glanced at Mikey "I found something on your bed"he hummed "Dont touch their sex toys ew!" I laughed at ray "Mikey, why were you going threw our stuff?" Gerard asked "I'm nosey"he shrugged "Stop growing at me"I laughed slapping his gently as he crowded into us "What's going on?"ray frowned and I sighed, looking at G "We don't even know if everything's okay yet"I whispered "Mikey looks like his going to pee himself"he snorted "Fine, sit the fuck down I'll tell"I waved Mikey away and I got of G, lighting a smoke. "Okay so, I wasn't born as frank. I was Frankie. As a unisex name because I was born female" "Oh Frank, that must be so hard"he sighed "Tell him!"Mikey squealed "We're pregnant"I whispered, as Mikey screamed, jumping onto Gerard who laughed "Oh my god, congratulations!!"ray beamed, pulling me into a hug . "How far along are you?"he grinned "I'm not sure"I shrugged "I'll get to the doctors on monday"I smiled "You're still the same my dude"ray grinned as Mikey hugged me "Have you told mom?"Mikey asked "No, frankie will get checked first"he said and I sat back down, drinking more water. "Dinner"Mikey grinned as there was a knock on the door, before I knew it everyone was shoving spring rolls onto my plate, I laughed "Stop I can't eat this much!" "It's for the baby"Mikey grinned and I snorted, Gerard handing Me some of his dip, I poured the curry over it and started eating, my legs pulled up, G stole one of my peppers, grinning at me "Wonder if we can get a refund on the thing"I said and he snorted "Dont worry about it"he said "What's that?"Mikey hummed "I get crippling cramps at uh that time of the month and G paid for my birth control to help, I've only had it like two months for nothing" Mikey snorted "Oh shit did the pill not work?"he asked and I shook my head "You threw up, we didn't know that affected it until I google when you were sleeping"gee hummed, I snorted before pausing, my stomach churning "Frank?"Gerard said and I covered my mouth, Mikey managed to grab he bin and handed it to me, I dry heaved, whining "I just ate to fast, I'm okay"I whispered setting the bin down and taking a bite out of a spring roll, Gerard kept looking at me every two seconds and I snorted "I'm fine"I whispered, everyone finished, the guys filling me up with their left overs "I'm gonna bust"I whined rubbing my stomach, Gerard curled up behind me, his hand covering mine on my stomach, kissing my neck. When I woke up, there was a picture taped to the TV screen and I frowned, getting up gently to look at it, it was a Polaroid of me and Gerard, sleeping, our joined hands resting on my stomach, I grinned touching it gently. I looked at G, sighing "It'll be okay little one, he's good people"I whispered, my hand on my stomach "Hell take care of us, he's always took care of me, even in my darkess days" I whispered, remembering when he found me homeless on a snowy day and offered me food, a shower and a place to stay for nothing. "I chose good"I grinned, I kneeled down next to his head "G"I whispered "Hmm? Are you okay?"he sat up and I climbed onto his lap "Make love to me"I whispered and he smiled "You're feeling okay?"he whispered and I nodded, biting on my lip before getting up and tugging his hand, pulling him into the bedroom "Tell me if I hurt you"he whispered "Ghost?"I grinned and he kissed me gently "Not today, I'm going to take care of you"he whispered, pulling off my tshirt and climbing over Me on the bed. He pulled of his top, kissing me. I moaned my hands going into his hair, he turned us over so I was on top "Sit on my face"he whispered, pushing off my boxers "No I'm to big"I whispered and he rolled his eyes, pushing me up until I was above his face, I moaned as he started eating me out, his fingers coming up to enter me and I moaned pushing down against him, I fucked against his face, gasping as the pressure built "G I'm gonna-ahh"I squirted over him, my body shaking above him, i got off him moaning, his face and chest glistening "Fuck me"I whispered and he moaned, climbing on top of me "Hard and fast baby"I whispered and he moaned, pushing in gently, "I'm not going to last"he whispered "I love you"I whispered, gasping for breath "Forever baby"he kissed me again, "Rub me"I whispered and he moaned against my chest, reaching soon to rub my clit, I moaned bucking up and spreading my legs more "Gee gee I'm going to cum"I whispered, my nails digging into his shoulders as I came, he followed straight after, moaning against me. He slowed pulled out, "Okay?"he whispered "So okay"I grinned, I lit a smoke, pulling the blanket up, he git up before cleaning me and himself up. He climbed next to me, lighting a smoke "So we never really talked about the baby thing, how are you dealing with it?" I reached for my hoodie, taking the picture and handing it to him "I'm feeling really good about it"I whispered and he grinned "We should get that blown up" "It's really nice"I grinned "How are you feeling about it?"I added "I'm happy baby, I love you more than anything"he whispered "Good"I whispered "You've always been good to me baby" "Because you're a good person, kind and caring"I whispered and I grinned "Are you scared?" He sighed "I'm scared of moving out of here" "We don't need too"I whispered "It's not big enough"he hummed "Yeah"I sighed


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I had scheduled another lesson with Sam, and he came in grinned  
"Hi Frank! I practised!"he shouted and I smiled  
"Good job little dude! Go on in"he went into the room and I could hear him practising  
"Frank, I'll pick him up in two hours okay? I've some errands to run!"she grinned  
"That's great maam"I nodded and she left, I grabbed a water and a coke going in  
"Look!"he showed me his arm, a temporary tattoo of a snake  
"Oh that's so cool! You like tattoos?"  
"Mom said I can't get the real thing until I'm older"he frowned  
"That's right, I got my first when I was 19"I smiled  
"What was it?"  
"A pumpkin because I was born on Halloween!"  
"So cool"he grinned  
"Let's get playing, show me what you've got"  
The lesson went quickly, only realising the time was up when there was a knock on the door  
"That'll be your mom, start packing up"I grinned, going out.  
"Thanks so much frank, how'd he do?"  
"He's a quick learner, he's improved so much within the two lessons, he's a nice little guy"I smiled  
"He wouldn't stop talking about how cool you were"she chuckled  
"Yeah, he showed me his tattoo! He said he wants loads but I told him to wait until he's Atleast 19"I smiled  
"He might listen to you; thank you"she smiled, handing me the money 'Thank you" Sam came out "Bye Frank!"he grinned "See you soon little dude. Bye maam"he smiled and nodded and I shut the door "What's the third jar G?" I shouted and he cane out, wrapping his arms around my waist "For the baby"he hummed and I smiled, splitting the money between baby and bills "I'll call in the morning and get you an appointment love"he said and I nodded "Did it go okay?" "He's so cool"I hummed "Good, I've got a painting due so I'll be in the room all day okay? She's coming at 8, it's a big one" "Okay baby, open the windows"I kissed his cheek "I know"he hummed and disappeared, shutting the door behind him, I lay on the sofa, flicking through the channels, before remembering my grandfather's money, I went into our room, pulling open the drawer and counting the money "g...I forgot about it"I whispered "How much is there?" "Over 10 grand"I started to cry "Oh baby"he whispered kissing my head "I'd hug you but"he gestured to his paint covered tshirt ND I laughed "Thisll keep us going for a while" "Buy yourself something, what do you want?"he hummed "A tattoo"I snorted "Maybe in nine months" he winked "I might go see my mom"I whispered "I've been thinking about her since she came" "Want me to come?" "No, I've got to do it myself. I'll see you soon"I kissed him before grabbing the keys. It was an hour drive, but it went to quickly for my liking. I pulled up and got out, sighing. I knocked on the door "Frank"she whispered "Hi mama"I whispered back "Come in"she held the door open and I walked in, nothing had changed and I sighed "I'm surprised to see you"she said and I nodded "Another box came for you from papa"she said, handing me a small box. "Mom I'm pregnant"I whispered "Oh"she whispered, tears coming into her eyes "Is it the boy who was there last time?"he whispered and I nodded "He's nice mom"she nodded; tears starting to run down her face. I got up and hugged her "I'm still frank, just for the next few months I have a bump"I shrugged sitting down and she sniffed, nodding "Can I be in their life?" "Let's start with mine and see how it goes"I whispered and she nodded, sighing "I'm sorry" I shrugged "I would have never met Gerard if I hadn't been living on the street. He's the best thing that ever happened to me"I whispered and she smiled weakly. "I'm glad your happy, honey"she whispered and I nodded, my hands starting to tug at the box "Did it say what it was in his will?" She shook her head "I don't remember. He died so long ago, but I knew the money and this had to wait until you were 21"I nodded, opening it and frowning "It's a key"I held it and she grinned "Always wondered what was happening with the house, he never let us touch it, he made it clear" "Wait, his house?"I whispered and she nodded "You were papa world, he would have killed your father for what happened"she whispered "Do you want to come check it out?"I whispered and she grinned "Yes please" She followed me to my car, climbing in "You need a new car for baby" "Me and G scraped up 3 grand for this, it hasn't did us wrong"I hummed. My phone rang and I put it on speaker on the holder "Hey babe, you okay?" "Yeah G, I'll be home in 2 hours, okay?" "The guys are coming at 9; just wanted to give you warning, need any washing done?" "Uh I've been wearing your clothes since I can't bind, so it's probably the same as your washing" "Can you pick up some drinks on the way home?" "Like alcohol?"I hummed, pausing at the traffic lights "Nah, like diet soda? And that weird stuff ray drinks"I snorted "Sure thing babe, anything else?" "Nope, drive safe gorgeous. Love you" "Love you Gee" the phone beeped and I kept driving "He seems nice" she hummed and I smiled "He really is"I nodded "Who's ray?" "Our friend, him and Mikey, G brother, are together so they're over often" She nodded and I pulled into the house. It was a two bedroom, with a big garden and a office. I quickly got out, lighting a cigarette as I shoved the keys in the door. I opened it and sighed, all his stuff there reminding me of the memory's. I touched the picture of me and him "You such long hair"she whispered and I hummed "He left me a house"I whispered and she sighed, nodding. By the time I got hone to G, I was excited to tell him the news, carrying in the shopping I quickly opened the door "G?" "In here"he said "You'll never guess what"I grinned, pulling off my hoodie "Gorgeous"he whispered and I giggled, pulling on a top "So my granddad left me something else in his will, it arrived at moms" "How was it babe?"he hummed "It was okay, I told her about the baby" I sighed and he smiled "Yeah?" "So back to my massive news" "That's what he said"he snorted "Gee"I whined lying down on the bed, he pulled of his paint covered top before lying next to me, I kissed him "So like the money and this didn't kick in until I'm 21, there was paperwork and my mom" "What is it baby?"he hummed "We don't have to worry about a house anymore"I grinned, touching his cheek "Wait what?" "My grandfather build this house when he moved for Italy, a gorgeous two bed with a massive closed in garden and it's ours, completely" "Seriously?"he grinned "I went to see it, I'm sorry I should have waited, and it's perfect for us gee, it's such a weight of my mind, and it has a studio, with big open windows" "Sounds perfect baby, oh my god"he grinned, pulling me over on top of him, I grinned into his neck "Told him we were going to be okay, huh?"he grinned and I kissed him "Love you"I whispered "Forever and ever"he grinned before the doorbell rang "Oh, shit go stall, just a few minutes"he called, climbing up and grabbing a paint brush, I got up "Hi maam, gerard will be right with you" I grinned "Oh no problem"she smiled He came out a few minutes later "Gee, top"I said and the woman laughed "I'm sorry!"he blushed and went in, coming out a second later "Excuse me"I smiled, going into the room. Mikey and ray cane over soon after she left, and we all passed out infront of the TV. "Babe; doctors in an hour" gerard woke me up, my stomach cramped immediately, and I grabbed onto the trash can, throwing up. Mikey and Ray both shot up "Okay?" I shook my head "Baby run me a bath please"I whispered and Geradd nodded, he came back a second later "Dont smoke"I whined at Mikey who quickly put it out as I heaved again, "Come on baby"he helped me up, "Sorry"I whispered, tears filling my eyes "Baby"he sighed, rubbing my back, he helped me undress and get into the bath "Tell Mikey I'm sorry I shouted" He snorted "He won't care babe" "I'll,be back in a minute"he whispered and I nodded sinking Down in the water, G came in a minute later, kissing my head and started to wash my hair "You're amazing"I whispered, he hummed helping me out when he was finished, he helped me dry quickly, then helped me into my hoodie and jeans, I brushed my teeth before kissing G, I walked back out "Ray ugh didn't have to-"he shook his head, standing washing he bin "It's cool"he shrugged "Mikey I'm sorry-" "Frank" he smiled, and I sighed "Doctors, you guys gonna wait here to hear?"Gerard asked and they nodded "Good luck guys" Mikey smiled. Before I knew it we were outside the doctors, G smoking outside the car. "I'm scared" I said threw the open door "Me too,baby" he whispered "I drunk so much" "I tied you to a bed and made you bleed"he whined and I snorted "Am I not getting dominant g back?"I whined "Not while there's a baby in there" he smirked "Spoil sport"I whispered and he grinned "Let's go babe" We didn't have to wait long, before going into the doctor. A woman in her mid 50s with kind eyes. I answered all her questions before I saw lay on a table, she hummed as she started scanning "I think you're to early to see properly, I'm goings-on an internal"I reached for Gerard's hand, my body starting to shake slightly "Okay"I whispered and got up to strip before a privacy sheild was put up. I whined, gripping info his arm before a steady beat filled my ears, the screen was turned round "There's your baby"she smiled at us and I sighed "You're around 9 weeks judging by your last period" I nodded "healthy?"Gerard asked "So far so good. Well know more at the 20 week scan; right now we mainly check for the heartbeat" I nodded and smiled at Gerard and he kissed my forehead "Any lasting sickness?" "Just this morning"I whispered as she pulled the ultrasound out, and walking outside the curtains to let Me get dressed, G followed and I heard them talking about prenatals and blood samples, the took them quickly "Thank you" I smiled as she finished and she smiled as we left "Were okay baby"he Grinned pulling me close "I love you" "Forever and always"i grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read if upset about death!! TW miscarriage. I'm sorry!

The next 5 weeks past in a blur of sorting out or new home, donating, selling and keeping some of the stuff. By the time we finally started to move in, I was around 15 weeks pregnant, with a small bump and a killer back  
"Ew"I glanced at Mikey and sorted  
"It's just a sports bra asshole"Gerard bumped into him, grabbing it and carrying another box upstairs, I got off the sofa, moving info the open kitchen and sighing. Gerard has painted everywhere and it looked amazing. I started packing away the pans, sorting everything out. It took us a week to finally get entirely moved in and sorted,  
"Thank fuck it's finished"I sighed, sitting down  
"You okay love?"  
I grunted  
"I want a cold beer"I hummed and he snorted, handing me his for a mouthful. I moaned at the taste and Mikey laughed at me  
"It's been like three months"he added and I stuck up the finger  
"I'm to tired to even christen the house"I whined and G laughed  
"Him and his hand will sort it"Mikey added  
"Sorry G"  
"Oh god, a person who was a virgin for 24 years can't handle a little dry spell, how will I cope?"he joked nudging me  
"After pregnancy you have to wait like 6 weeks "ray said and Gerard laughed  
"Add salt to the wound"he added and I laughed  
"It's a really nice home"Mikey hummed and I smiled  
"No more renting for us, we're actually home owners"I grinned at G who relaxed against me  
"Kinda crazy the last few months huh?"he whispered and I grinned  
"The best"I hummed and he kissed me "I'm gonna take a nap"I whispered, getting up "Yeah we better head"Mikey hummed "First night we've free after the baby, we're take you out, Thanks so much for the help guys"i Hugged them "No problem"they said and I grinned, walking upstairs. I collapsed onto the bed and grinned at the massive room, I fell asleep in minutes "Frank!"I jumped awake and gasped as my stomach cramped "You're bleeding"Gerard said, the blankets pushed back "Ah"I groaned, he helped me change before carrying my to the car "Ill be okay"he whispered, his voice shaking. I whinned, hunching over. We were at the hospital in half an hour, Gerard helping me in, the doctor appeared next to us as we entered the maternity ward "15 weeks, woke up covered in blood, can't stand with cramps"he rattled off "Wait here"the doctor said, putting me in a wheelchair and pushing me, I glanced back at Gerard, his head in his hands "Anything unusual?"the doctor asked "We just moved, didn't lift anything heavy"I whispered

"How often are the contractions?"  
"I nearly get a minutes break"  
"Pressure?"he asked and I nodded  
"Premature labor, get her scanned"he said to the nurse who nodded, heading me up onto the bed. It was a blur of doctors and needles before one finally stopped to talk to me  
"The heartbeat is very slow. Well give you something to stop labour, but we can't help the heart"she said and and I started to cry  
"Well keep you over night and monitor you"she said and I nodded  
"Can Gerard come in?"  
"Is he your partner?"I nodded  
"Name?"  
"Gerard way"  
She nodded and left, returning five minutes later with Gerard, I could tell he had been crying, he scooped my up in his arms.  
"I was so worried"he whispered  
"What's wrong?"  
"Labour. They can stop it but their heart beat is weak gee"I whispered "there keeping me in"  
"Oh baby"he whispered as I started crying  
"What if it's my fault?"  
"Dont be silly"he whispered kissing my head  
"The baby can't survive outside the womb to 24 weeks"I cried and he sighed  
"Well be okay"  
"Excuse me Mr. Iero" I glanced up before poking Gerard  
"Oh sorry"he said moving out of the way  
"Visiting hours is over, well let you know if anything changes"he said and geese sighed  
"I love you, you got your phone?"I shook my head and Gerard handed me his, kissing my head before leaving. I was woke up every hour for a scan, until 6 am a nurse goes "Oh. I need to get the doctor" "Wait wait"I cried as she left, the doctor came in, scanning me "Frank..I'm sorry"he said "No it'd there!"I cried, staring at the screen "Call the father"the doctor said to the nurse and I cried harder "Do an internal! I know it's there"I cried and he sighed "The baby's gone, I'm sorry"he sighed and I curled up, crying until I felt a needle in my arm and everything went black. When I woke up, Gerard was sleeping next to me and a doctor was taking my blood pressure "I'm sorry for your loss"he said and I nodded, numb. "Mr. Iero gave permission for an dnc, to clear out the womb" "You mean the baby?" "I'm sorry, your body reacted badly to the death, it was a close call for your life for a few hours. We've kept you sedated for the past few days to allow your body to recover and keep an eye on you" "How long was I knocked out?" "About a week in total. Mr.iero filled out the paper work when your heart rate was weakening. He refused to leave since" he nodded "What happened the baby?" "A deformed heart, a birth defect that couldnt be detected on a normal ultrasound. You can try Again in a few weeks after your next period" "Thank you doctor"I whispered "I'll get you some breakfast"I nodded, looking over at Gerard, I touched his cheek and he opened his eyes "Baby"he whispered "I missed you so much" "I'm sorry"I whispered and he shook his head "It's not your fault" "I don't think I can go through this again"I whispered and he nodded "Me too baby"he said "Your mom came, everyone is thinking of us" he said and I nodded "Did you-" Everything's in the attic incase we need it, Mikey and ray did it" I sighed "Is it bad I don't feel like crying anymore?" "No baby, you grieve weirdly"he chuckled "Kinda glad I never got the bar out"I grinned "See my point?"he whispered and kissed my head= the doctor came out and put down some toast and coffee "I'll be back in a few minutes to remove the catheter" I nodded and Gerard helped me sit up "I nearly lost you"he whispered "I heard, I'm sorry" He snorted "I enjoyed being called Mr. Iero though"he smirked and I laughed "I bet, it's confusing as hell" "I know, the first time I thought they were taking to you until I realised they were using female pronouns" I hummed, eating the toast "It's all going to sleep me on the face"I whispered "And I'll be here to catch you. Mikey and ray want to do something in memory" I nodded, the rest of the day blurred by until I was finally released, Gerard helped me in the car "Can we not go home yet?"I whispered "Sure baby"he nodded "anywhere you want to go?" "The beach"I whispered looking at him and he nodded "Okay" I relaxed into the seat, lighting up a cigarette "You should of quit"he hummed and I snorted "You smoke a box a day shut up" He smiled "Call Mikey, tell him and ray to come. Bring balloons" he frowned at me "A baby should have balloons"I whispered and Gerard squeezed my hand, pulling in to ring Mikey, within an hour, they met us, carrying a pack of balloons and beer, ray hugged me "I'm so sorry Frankie"he whispered and I nodded, hugging onto him "Thanks ray" I hugged Mikey, who gave me a squeeze "I'm not good at this, but I'm sorry"he whispered and I nodded "Thanks Mikey" We all blowed up the ballons, before I took Gerard hand, pulling him again me "I'm sorry I couldn't make you better, we love you, more than I ever thought was possible. Sleep tight my angel, stay with gramps and Elena up there"I whispered as I let the first balloon go. "Watch over your dads being asses and just know we will always love you"he let his go, watching the rise "We never got to hold you, you never felt cold, or hungry, or got your fingers and toes dirty, you're to pure for earth"I heard ray say, letting his go "You didn't enter the world, but you changed ours"Mikey whispered and the tears finally broke, collapsing to my knees as Gerard followed, pulling me close as I cried it out, I heard ray and Mikey walk away, giving us privacy as my world fell apart around me. I didn't stop for over an hour, before I lay on the sand, watching the rest of balloons blow away "It was a great idea Frankie"he whispered and I nodded "It's good to have the words out"I whispered "Yeah baby" "Okay?"ray said and I nodded "I'm okay, Ginnie a beer" he grinned and handed me one and G one. "You'll,be okay"Mikey smiled and I nodded, sighing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alot of spelling mistakes this chapter. But finally the end!

I sugestie as i Walker in the house  
"It feels big and empty" I whispered  
"Yeah"he sighed, rubbing my arms  
"Let's go eat"he added, kissing my head before moving to the kitchen. Gerard cooked in silence  
"Can I get a dog?"I whispered and he sighed  
"Of course you can babe, but you need to deal with it first before trying to replace it" he said and I nodded  
"Well be okay" he added  
"Where's the scan photos gone?"  
"I moved them"  
"Why the fuck did you do that?"I snapped, going through the drawers  
'You just want to forget" I shouted  
"Frank listen to me,they're gone, there's nothing we can do at the minute and I don't want to be reminded every time I come in here"he whispered  
"I get reminded every time I look in my underwear! And you don't want the only ducking picture of our baby!"I shouted, shoving him  
"Dont"he pushed my arms down, stepping away  
"This is hard for me too! I wanted this kid from the moment that strip turned positive"  
"And I didn't right? I was scared so that makes me terrible?"I shouted shoving him again  
"Frank, stop pushing me"he whispered  
"I bet you took the picture in the bedroom down too, huh?"I snapped  
"Mikey did" he sighed  
"Youre such an ass, the little ducking reminders are so hard for you huh?"I snapped and he nodded  
"I've grieved okay, I went through the anger stage too, but I didn't fucking taking it out on you!"he shouted back "I'm the one who went threw it!"I screamed "Oh I didnt? While you were out I had to watch them do it! I had to see them rush in as your heartrate dropped and sit in a waiting room for hours with no news! I had to tell everybody! I had to come home to a big empty house!I had to sign the papers to get our dead baby removed for your stomach now, or you'd die. You've no fucking idea what I went through this week" he shouted "Poor little Gerard"I snapped "Stop it!"he screamed as I pushed him again, his back hitting the fridge "Or what?"I shouted, before he shoved me back, I jumped him, both of us slamming on to the tiles, I raised my fist "Fuck you"he spat and I gripped his hair, smashing our mouths together. He shoved me off him until I was on my back "Not this time asshole"he muttered, grabbing hid keys and walking out. I growled, smashing my hand into the cabinet "Fuck you!"I screamed before going upstairs to shower and sleep. When I woke up I sighed to an empty bed, Weeks of living like a ghost went past, where Gerard wouldn't say a word, just lock himself in his art studio, other than dishes in the drying rack I wouldn't even know he was here most of the time. 6 weeks had passed since I lost the baby and I was slowly returning to normal, I got out of bed and pulled on my binder, and clothes before grabbing my wallet and walking out of the room, checking my phone. I walked into something "Fuck" I rubbed my head "Sorry" G muttered walking past me into the room, I followed him back in shutting and locking the door. He raised an eyebrow. "When are you going to stop this?"I asked "I'm not"he shrugged, taking off his top and pulling on another one "I'm sorry okay?"I whined, he shrugged, kicking his boxers aside as he put new ones on "Dont you love me anymore?"I whispered and he sighed, his head against the wardrobe door "I don't know"he whispered and I gasped "Oh okay"I said, quickly unlocking the door and leaving, I ran down the stairs into the car. I started to cry as I pulled out, my tattoo appointment was in 20 minutes so I drove there quickly. I wiped my eyes before getting out, walking in "Hey man, emotional tattoo?"he said, looking at the stencil "I lost my baby a few weeks ago"I nodded "I'm sorry to hear that, hoes the missus holding up?" I shook my head "I'm transgender" "I'm sorry for your loss frank"he sighed, he was my usual tattooist and a really kind talented guy "Okay, here's it goes" he said and I nodded, sniffing. Around 1 hour later it was down, a small detailed foot with the date I miscarried on. I started crying as I looked at it, he handed me some tissues "I'll give you a minute"he whispered and I nodded. By the time I got home, I had a bottle of whiskey under my arm and a new record. Gerard was in the living room "David bowie, the only one we were missing' I said holding it up, he glanced before looking back at the tv "Do you want to listen to it with me?"I asked and he shook his head "Okay"I whispered, turning to walk upstairs "I think I'm going to move out"he said and I stilled "Dont"I whispered, "Come upstairs with me, we can hang out and listen to bowie and drink some whiskey" "Frank, you attacked me" he said and I nodded "I know"I whispered "Are you in love with someone else?"I added "No"he said, changing the channel "Just no me, right?" He sighed and I sat next to him, opening the bottle and taking a drink, I offered it to him and was surprised when he took it, drinking a few mouthfuls "Come upstairs with me, I won't try anything"I whispered and he looked at Me in the eye for the first time in weeks "Please"I whispered and he sighed "Bring the record player down" I nodded, running up to get it before putting it on. I relaxed listening to the music, sitting back in the chair. We shared the bottle in silence "Why didn't you hit me when I attacked you?" "You were just out of hospital"he said "Why wouldn't you kiss me back?" "Because I didn't want to at that point" "And now?" "Now I'm drunk, and want to kiss bowie" "You always did"I snorted and he hummed "Yeah. There's a bottle of wine in my studio, go get it"he added and I nodded, when I came back with it, we finished it off quickly, "Sometimes I wonder what would of happened if you didn't get pregnant"he admitted and I nodded "Me too"I whispered and he sighed "I'm going to bed I think"he said "Gerard wait-dont go"I whispered and he shrugged "No booze, bowies over, nothing to stay for" "Oh"I whispered and he got up, I rubbed my eyes before going upstairs, stripping off as soon as I made it to the bedroom, showing on a loose white t shirt I shut the door, lying on the best with my legs spread as my hand travelled down, my hips arched at the first touch in months "Fuck"I whispered as I slipped a finger inside me, working it slowly in and out, my other hand went to my mouth, sucking one-two fingers before I moved it to my clit, I gasped, I heard the door open and I quickly shut my legs pulling them close "Oh"he whispered "Sorry"he added "Did you need something?"I whispered "Boxers, I'll coke back later" "No it's okay" I nodded, and he slowly pushing the door open, the first thing I noticed was the tent in his boxers, he didn't seem to care, walking over and grabbing hid underwear "Just tonight"I whispered and he sighed "It's never just tonight, I minute I kiss you I'll fall back in love with you" "Would that be a bad thing?"I whispered "I don't know" he said and I slowly spread my legs again bending them at the knee. "Frankie"he warned and I moved my hand down, flipping in two fingers and moaning, I seen his hand move automatically, stroking himself threw his boxers 'Fuck gee"I moaned "I'm do wet for you baby"I whispered and I heard his breath catch, I looked at him, hid hand down hid boxer shorts "Dont you want to feel how warm I am baby? Want to fuck me until I bled and squirt?"I moaned adding a third finger "Or do you want me do do the fucking, go down on you as I finger your tight little hole?"I groaned bucking up "Want me to get Tue plug and fill you up?"I whispered. Slipping in a fourth finger "Faster" I heard him whispered "Like this baby?"I whispered as I sped up, bending myself so I could fit my thumb in too "Ah I'm gonna cum gee, you going to cum with me baby?"I gasped as I pulled my hand out, squirting all over the bed. He moaned as he came all over his hand, I licked my lips before my hand started moving again "Frank"he warned, I started rubbing my clit slowly as his cock hardened again "Better get your cockring baby, I'm not stopping anytime soon"I whispered as I slipped in three fingers moving them slowly "Faster"he warned "Gonna have to show me how"I moaned, my hand coming up to cup my breast "Dont you wanna suck this gee?"I moaned, slipping my last finger and thumb inside, "Faster"he repeated "Dont know how"I hummed and within a second Gerard's hand was on my neck, pressing gently, I looked him in the eye as I brought my wet fingers up to my mouth and sucked them clean, he pressed down harder and I licked my lips "Ghost"I whispered before he gripped my hair and shoved our mouths together. I moaned, the fast desperate kisses soon turned to slow ones, I pulled him onto the bed kissing him gently "Magic vagina"I grinned and he pulled away laughing "Dumbass!"he said and I smiled "Fall in love with Me again?"I whispered "Over and over again Frankie"he whispered before going down on me, I moaned and grabbed his hair as he sucked on my clit, moving fur fingers into me, I gasped at the stretch before fucking against them, he added his thumb before pushing up "Fuck"I whispered, feeling his knuckles inside me as he started moving his hand faster and faster "Gee"I moaned, lifting my hips and squirting on him, he started licking, cleaning me up before positioning himself, ducking into me hard and fast SD his hand wrapped around my throat "Little ducking whore"he moaned "Touching yourself without permission, daddy needs to allow you" "Oh fuck!" I shouted, as I came again "Fucking knew you had a dad kink'he added "So not the time" I moaned "Daddy's going to stretch you open baby, like the who're you are" I moaned as he slipped two fingers in along side his cock "Dont cum yet, you need my permission"he growled biting on my neck "Please" "Properly"he groaned against me "Please let me cum daddy, I've been good"he moaned, "Come for me"he whispered and I moaned, squirting against him before pushing back in "Cum daddy, make me your cum bucket'he groaned, nipping at my throat as his orgasm rocked threw him, filling me up, I moaned before he pulled out, licking me clean before kissing me "I love you"I whispered "I love you"he replied 'Come on Frankie"he tugged my hand and my legs near ly gave out as I got up, he held me into the shower, standing behind me "I'm sorry"I whispered and he hummed "Not tonight"he said, when we were clean, he helped me out, drying us both off "Go into the studio bed" "You coming?"I whispered and he nodded "I'll be in in a minute"he whispered softly and I nodded, going in and curling up on Gerard's pillow, burying my face in it "Here baby"I pulled on the clean tshirt and he got in, opening up his arm to allow me in. He handed me a smoke, lighting it carefully. Before lighting his. "I've missed you"I whispered "Me too. I like your tattoo" he said and I smiled "Night baby"he hummed "Night daddy" I whispered and he snorted, I started laughing, hugging onto him tightly. "Love you" "Forever"he whispered against me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only starting out, my writing style is terrible (I'm working on it!) But this idea has been in my head for months. Should I continue it?


End file.
